YOU
by Ahiruchandesu
Summary: Kamu baru saja pindah ke Rakuzan 2 hari lalu, namun sudah bertemu dengan masalah. masalah utamanya tentu si ketua osis yandere, Akashi Seijuurou. kamu dipaksa menuruti semua perintahnya karena masalah kecil, itu pun masalah yang ia buat. bagaimana ya, kehidupan mu di Rakuzan dengan si ketua osis? [Reader x Akashi Seijuurou] [chapter 7 END] next story: Lucky
1. Chapter 1

**You**

Konnichiwa minna-san :D ettou, ini fanfic pertama yang aku bikin. Jadi kalo ada banyak kesalahan seperti ooc, bahasa, atau salah ketik disana-sini... hountoni gomenasai . mudah-mudahah fic yang kubuat mudah dimengerti(?) dan silahkan dinikmati yaaaa ^w^)b

-Story-

**Akashi's POV~**

Haaah, bosan juga lama-lama. Semuanya, tidak ada yang membantahku. Iya sih, aku yang bilang kalau aku absolute... tapi kalau ada orang yang membantah perintahku, atau berani padaku kan akan lebih seru. _Bug!_ Aku menabrak seorang lelaki berbadan besar, ia tampak kesal dan mencari siapa yang menabraknya,

"oy, siapa sih yang menabrak ku?" katanya dengan wajah yang sangar.

"aku," balasku singkat

"sia—oh Akashi-samma! Su-su-sumimasen ! A-akashi-samma gapapa kan? Apa ada cedera?" berlebihan sekali dia.

"tidak," ia menatapku dengan takut dan gemetar. Haaah, padahal aku yang menabrak. Semua reaksi orang sama saja.

"ah, baguslah kalau begitu. Sa-saya permisi dulu ya ka-kalau begitu," lalu aku mengangguk. Ia pun pergi sambil membungkukan badannya dan saat sudah melewati ku, ia langsung lari secepat mungkin. Hmmm, aku ingin bertemu orang yang berbeda, tidak seperti mere—_bug! _Aku menabrak orang lagi karena memperhatikan lelaki tadi. Kali ini yang kutabrak perempuan yang membawa setumpuk buku. Ia tampak kesal melihat bawaannya jatuh, lalu ia melihatku dengan tatapan yang sama seperti melihat bukunya yang jatuh. Ia mulai berbicara kepadaku,

"hei kau," katanya menaikan nada suaranya. Heee ternyata ada juga yang seperti ini...

"kenapa?" balasku singkat

"kau tidak minta maaf? Kau menabrak ku jelas-jelas. Lihat perbuatan mu!" katanya menunjuk buku-buku yang berserakan itu.

"maaf? Kenapa harus?" aku heran dan... ya, agak salut dengan kelakuannya.

"ya harus! Kau diajari sopan santun oleh orang tua mu kan?" katanya makin menaikan nada. Boleh juga dia, tapi membuatku kesal juga sih.

"heee, kau tidak tahu aku siapa?" aku melihatnya dengan wajah datar.

"kau? Siapa? Cuma orang kan, memangnya kenapa?" sepertinya dia tidak tahu siapa aku. Menarik juga dia. Aku mendorongnya ke tembok terdekat dan menarik kerahnya, dan mengancamnya dengang gunting (darimana guntingnya aku juga bingung ._.)

"ingat ya, aku Akashi Seijuurou. Jangan lupa," entah bagaimana aku menancapkan gunting itu di tembok. Ia diam dan menunduk, haaaah... harusnya aku bermain dulu dengannya. Kalau begini kan sudah hilang yang seperti ini... aku pergi berjalan meninggalkannya. Sekali aku menoleh ia masih diam. Hmmm, mungkin aku terlalu kasar. Mungkin aku perlu menoleh la— _whussss_ gunting yang tadi tertancap di tembok melewati depan mukaku. Aku kaget dan melihatnya sedang geram,

"terus? Kalau kau Akashi Seijuurou kenapa?" ia berteriak keras sekali sampai orang dari perpustakaan keluar untuk melihat. Aku masih terkejut dengan kelakuannya tadi. Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan berteriak lebih keras dari yang tadi,

"ingat namaku juga kalau begitu, aku (Nama lengkap reader). Jangan lupa juga!" ia membereskan bukunya dan pergi. Aku diam saja karena kaget, orang-orang bergantian memperhatikannya dan aku. Aku tersenyum saja dan melanjutkan jalanku. Hmmm, menarik... siapa tadi? (reader) yaaa...

**Reader's Pov~**

Siapa dia? Aka- apa? Tau deh. Ternyata masih ada juga orang seperti itu. Memangnya hanya sebut nama saja aku takut? Iya sih takut, soalnya main gunting. Tapi siapa sih memangnya dia? Si aka aka itu?

"(Reader)-san ! Oyy! (reader)-san !" ah rupanya itu salah satu teman sekelas ku.

"ah, Sasaki-san [ini oc] nani?" ia bernapas tanpa aturan, keringatnya bermunculan membasahi wajahnya.

"tadi kamu ribut sama Akashi-sama kan?" oh, namanya Akashi ternyata. Bentar, hah? -Sama?

"kok '-sama'? emangnya dia siapa?" aku penasaran kenapa ia memanggilnya '-sama'

"dia itu ketua osis, kapten basket, anak pemilik perusahaan *peep* /sensor/ , dan motto nya itu..."

"motto nya?"

" 'aku itu absolute' keren sih, tapi agak yandere. Makanya jangan bermasalah sama dia! Pokoknya kalau kamu di panggil ke ruangannya..."

"kalau aku dipanggil ke—"_ tenenet_ tiba-tiba bel pengumuman berbunyi. Aku memberikan tanda diam ke Sasaki-san. Ia mengangguk juga mau mendengarkan.

"_untuk (nama lengkap reader) harap datang ke ruang ketua osis segera,"_ terdengar suara Akashi menyebut namaku. Sasaki-san melihatku dengan tatapan 'aku mendoakan keselamatn mu, teman' itu. Urghhhh aku tidak mau datang ah, malas.

"(reader)-san, kenapa tidak pergi ke ruang osis?" Sasaki tampak heran melihatku tetap diam di depannya.

"tidak ah, malas. Kalau dia perlu seharusnya dia kan langsung datang saja kepadaku,"

"heee (reader)-san nyali mu hebat juga ya,"

"tentu saja... lagi pula untuk apa takut dia kan Cuma manusia bia—"

"_diulangi, harap (nama lengkap reader) datang ke ruang osis segera dalam hitungan lima detik. Kalau tidak aku akan menyebarkan lewat speaker kejadian mu di sekolah lamamu, satu... dua..."_

Oke. Kutarik, dia bukan manusia biasa. Tapi iblis. Aku berlari sekencang mungkin ke ruangan ketua osis. Aku membuka pintu itu dengan kencang dan melihat Akashi masih di depan speaker. Ia membawa secarik kertas yang sepertinya siap dibacakan. Sial, ternyata kalau aku tidak datang dia sungguh-sungguh akan menyebarkannya. Aku berlari masuk dan berusaha merebut kertas itu. Namun, ia mengangkat kertas itu tinggi-tinggi. Aku meloncat dan tidak sampai, aku memegang pundaknya untuk tumpuanku melompat (ngerti kan ya ._.) tapi tetap tidak sampai. Sial, aku ini pendek sekali sih ukhh... ok, dia udah cukup membuat ku kesal untuk satu hari ini,

"apa mau mu sih?" aku geram dan membentaknya. Ia menatapku dan memegang tanganku yang terulur untuk mengambilnya.

"aku mau kamu minta maaf saja," balasnya ringan.

"maaf? Untuk apa? Karena 'mengembalikan' gunting mu?"

"tidak, pikir saja kenapa."

"mana aku tahu. Kalau masalah menabrak kan kau yang menabrak ku, harusnya kau yang minta maaf. Kan kau yang salah,"

"aku tidak pernah salah, aku selalu benar." Oke, dia menyebalkan.

"oh ya? Ok tuan serba benar, permisi dulu. Sepertinya kita tidak ada urusan,"

"baiklah akan kubacakan keras-keras," ia menarik nafas untuk membaca. Aku melihat ke arah speaker yang ternyata masih menyala. Aku menghambur dengan cepat untuk memamtikannya, tapi ia menarik lenganku lagi.

"(nama lengkap reader) dinyata—" aku membekap mulutnya dengan tanganku yang satunya.

"oke, aku minta maaf. Puas?" aku melapaskan tanganku.

"belum puas, -kan tela—" aku membekap mulutnya dengan tanganku sampai kami berdua terjatuh ke lantai.

"lalu kau mau apa?" aku sudah sangat kesal sekarang. Aku merendahkan nada bicara ku agar tak sampai ke speaker.

"aku mau kamu," hah? Aku? Maksudnya?

"maksudmu aku?" aku sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikir anak ini.

"ya, kamu. Tidak usah repot kok, cukup turuti semua perintahku."

"hah? Turuti?" ja-ja-jangan-jangan... ok, pikiran ku yang mulai tidak benar sekarang.

"tidak usah mikir yang aneh-aneh. Aku tak akan berbuat 'itu' padamu seperti yang kamu pikirkan kok," ia mendapati muka ku yang terkejut.

"o-ok kalau begitu. Tapi jangan pernah sebut-sebut tentang ini. Sepakat?" aku menunjuk kertas yang ia pegang.

"ok, sepakat." Lalu ia tersenyum puas. Uuukkkhh perasaan ku tidak enak. "tapi, aku mau mencoba sesuatu," lalu ia bergerak dan memutar balikan posisi. Tadinya aku terjatuh diatasnya sambil membekap mulutnya, sekarang aku terbanting di posisi bawah dan ia berada tepat diatasku. Tangannya yang satu bertumpu pada lantai dekat kupingku. Tangannya yang satu lagi memegang dagu ku.

"A-Akashi?" apa-apaan posisi ini? Aku bingung dan gemetaran, sudah lama aku tak merasakan rasa ini. Rasa takut yang dulu sempat hilang, sekarang ada lagi... hanya karena ini? Tapi takutnya berbeda. Akashi memandang mataku dalam-dalam dan sangat lekat. Aku bisa merasakan tangannya mulai membelai pipiku dengan lembut. Ia tidak melihat mataku lagi, namun bibirku. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku merasakan Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Hanya tinggal beberapa centi lagi, wajah kamu akan saling menyentuh. Aku memejamkan mata ketakutan. Aku bisa merasakan nafas Akashi yang pelan. AAAAAAAKKKKHHHH! Apa-apaan ini?

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA," aku mendengar Akashi tertawa keras. Are? Ada apa? Kenapa ia tertawa? "sudah kuduga, kamu pasti takut hahahaha," hee? Maksudnya?

"apa maksudmu?"

"haaahh,seberani-beraninya kamu, pasti punya sisi takut juga kan? Hahaha," are? Sebentar, yang membuatku kaget bukan apa-apa, tapi... dia tertawa? Aku memang baru masuk sekolah ini 2 hari lalu... tapi aku tahu persis dari matanya kalau ia bukan orang yang bisa tertawa seperti ini.

"Akashi-san bisa tertawa juga?"

"memangnya kenapa?" ia berdiri, dan memberiku isyarat untuk berdiri juga.

"tidak, kau terlihat seperti orang yang serius dan punya hawa tidak enak. Kukira kamu tidak bisa tertawa seperti ini,"

"apa benar seperti itu?"

"iya, kau tidak sadar?"

"selama ini tak ada yang memberi tahuku seperti itu."

"karena mereka takut dengan mu. Tampang mu seram kubilang kan?"

"hmmm, akan kupikirkan kata-kata mu. Ah, nanti pulang sekolah aku tunggu di gerbang sekolah." Katanya tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"kenapa?"

"aku mau pulang dengan mu."

"aku tidak mau ah, rumahku—"

"perintahku absolute,"

"uuuukkkhhhh baiklah," aku menggerutu. Aku kabur saja lewat pintu belakang kali ya?

"kalau dalam 1 menit aku menunggumu di pintu gerbang kau tidak muncul, akan kusebarkan ini,"

"i-iya!" aargghhhhh! Sepertinya mulai dari sekarang kehidupanku di Rakuzan ini akan menjadi anjing pelayan si Akashi sialan.

Bersambung desu... 'w')/

Mungkin ini bakal kuterusin besok, tapi aku belum tau juga. Ano, buat para senpai di dunia fanfic ini (?) mohon review nya yaaa. Supaya kalau ada kesalahan aku bisa perbaiki di cerita yang selanjutnya. Mohon dukungannya yaaa *bow*


	2. Chapter 2

**You**

Hai minna :D makasih ya yang sudah baca dan review, makasih banget aku seneng sampe terharu ;w; . di chapter 2 ini kalau ada kesalahan seperti bahasa, salah ketik, atau ooc... hountoni gomenasai *bow* selebihnya, selamat dinikmati fic ini. Semoga mudah dimengerti yaa 'w')b

-Chapter 2-

**Reader's Pov~**

"(Reader)-sama keren banget kyaaa" ah berisik sekali sih mereka, he? inikan sekolah lamaku?

"(reader)-sama bagaimana sekolah *peeep* apa mereka kuat-kuat?" kuat?

"(reader)-sama keren, biar mereka tau tuh! Walau sekolah putri tapi kita kuat!" kenapa aku bisa sampai disini lagi?

"heh, kamu si (reader) dari sekolah putri *peeep* itu kan?" loh? Ko ada cowo ini? Dia kan... "hei coba lihat, perempuan tuh pasti lemah kalau dibeginikan!" loh? Kenapa dia memojokanku ke tembok? Mu-mukanya mendekat! Kalau begini terus,dia akan...ah! harga diriku bisa runtuh! _Bug! _Aku menendang perutnya dengan keras lalu memukul kepalanya dengan sebatang kayu. Loh? Ke-kenapa berdarah? Ke-kenapa dia tidak sadarkan diri? Orang-orang melihatku! Kenapa mereka melihatku... seperti itu?

"(reader), hei, (reader)!" siapa yang memanggil? A-aku tak boleh terlihat takut! Ta—tapi, si-siapa itu?

"hei (reader)!" ukh! Tanganku dipegang! Siapa tapi?

"(reader)... bangun," aku membuka mata dan ternyata tadi hanya mimpi. Aku bernafas tidak beraturan dan melihat sekitar. He? ko di dalam mobil? Sejak kapan? "(reader), kau tertidur. Lalu kau mimpi buruk kan? Tentang sekolahmu yang dulu,"

Ko dia tahu? "ke-kenapa kau tahu?"

"aku tahu segalanya," ah aku ingat sekarang.

/flashback/

Tadi saat jam pulang, aku mau kabur lewat pintu belakang. Lalu si iblis ini menyalakan pengeras suara dan mulai membacakan yang ada di dalam kertas itu.

"(nama lengkap reader) dinyatakan te—" he? dia sungguh-sungguh juga kali ini! Aku berlari secepat mungkin kearahnya dan menepis pengeras suara itu sampai terjatuh. Aku membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tanganku.

"jangan. Berani-berani. Kau. Baca. Ini." Kataku terputus-putus dan mengancam. Ia menarik kedua tanganku kebelakang. Sehingga aku bisa melihat wajahnya hanya beberapa centi dari wajahku.

"kau juga. Jangan berani-berani mengabaikan perintahku. Aku sudah bilang perintahku—"

"Absolute. Sudah ah cepat, nanti aku tertinggal bis. Rumahku kan lumayan jauh," aku melepaskan tanganku dari genggamannya. Saat aku berjalan melewatinya, ia menarik ku dan mendorongku masuk ke sebuah mobil yang ternyata dari tadi ada di depan kami. Aku pun terduduk di dalam dengan heran dan ia menghampiriku,

"jangan pernah memotong kata-kataku," ia memelototiku dengan tatapan 'kalau sudah saatnya dibunuh, enaknya dicincang atau direbus?' (aduh bahasa ku absurd ._.) .

"haaaah, iya iyaa. Nah sekarang, kenapa kita naik mobil?"

"aku selalu naik mobil,"

"iya iya orang kaya. Tapi memangnya kamu tahu dimana rumahku?"

"tentu, aku ini kan tahu segalanya."

Dan setelah itu tidak ada pembicaraan lagi sampai akhirnya aku tertidur.

/flashback end/

Sekarang, ia masih menatapku dengan dalam. Sepertinya ia memastikan sesuatu... entahlah apa itu. Eh, sebentar... apa-apaan jarak ini? Dekat sekali!

"hey, Akashi! Tadi waktu aku tidur kamu tidak melakukan apa-apa kan?"

"hmmmm,"

"apaan itu 'hmmm'? kau melakukan yang aneh-aneh ya?" sekarang balas aku yang memajukan tubuhku padanya.

"maksudku tidak. Bodoh."

"huft, untunglah. Eh sebentar... akh! Kita sudah melewati super market ya?" aku lupa kalau hari ini aku harus belanja dulu sebelum pulang. Di apartemenku bisa-bisa tidak ada makanan apa-apa.

"aku sudah tau kamu perlu. Makanya sudah dibelikan supirku bahannya," he? hmmm ternyata baik juga dia. Kadang-kadang sih,

"ah! Terimakasih yaaa hehe," aku tersenyum lebar karena telah terselamatkan. Ia memandangku heran. "kenapa mukamu? Memangnya aneh aku berterimakasih?"

"tidak, tapi itukan sudah seharusnya aku peduli dengan siapa saja yang melayani ku."

"ya ya ya terserah, ah ini uang untuk menggantikannya. Kalau lebih, kembaliannya simpan saja,"

"tidak perlu, kau pasti lebih butuh." Maksudmu aku orang miskin?

"hah? Jangan sombong karena kaya. Ambil nih," aku memaksanya untukmengambil uang tersebut.

"aku bilang tidak ya tidak."katanya menolak. Ah itu rumahku. Kesempatan bagus ini,

"baiklah, kuambil belanjaannya yaaa..." supir Akashi membukakan pintu untuk ku. ia sudah menungguku untuk keluar.

"iya. Sudah sana, sudah sampai." Katanya tanpa memperhatikanku dan mulai menutup mata untuk tidur.

"okay... hiaaattttt!" lalu aku menarik dasinya sampai longgar dan memasukan uangku kedalam bajunya. Ia kaget dengan kelakuanku, begitu juga supirnya. Tapi, biarkan saja... aku tak peduli. Aku mengencangkan dasinya sehingga uangnya susah untuk dikembalikan. "tuh, ambil! Sudah bagus aku tahu diri!" lalu aku lari masuk ke dalam apartemenku. Saat sampai di lantai atas, aku bisa melihatnya masih di depan apartemen. Aku memeriksa belanjaan dan... yang benar saja! Isinya hanya bahan untuk membuat sup tofu! "hey! Ko bahannya kebanyakan tofu?" ia tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya, lalu pergi. Ukh, agak sial juga. Tiba-tiba handphone ku berbunyi.

"sekalian. Buatkan aku bekal dari tofu juga. Akashi Seijuurou" itu e-mail dari Akashi. Heeee? Astaga apa sih makasudnya? Darimana ia tahu e-mail ku?

**Akashi's Pov~**

Perempuan yang aneh. Biasanya kan mereka pasti mematuhi perintahku, tapi kenapa dia begitu? Apalagi masalah uang, kalau diberi gratis kan tak usah dipikirkan. Aneh. Haaah, sudahlah tidur saja... aku melipat tanganku dan, ukh. Aku lupa, ada uang (reader) di dalam bajuku. Haha, perempuan yang menarik.

**-skip-**

Pagi itu seperti biasa aku mengecek ruang ketua osis. Biasanya aku masuk pasti sepi, karena anggota osis yang lain akan bekerja di ruang seberangku. Namun, pagi itu ada pemandangan yang berbeda. Di depan kantorku, aku melihat perempuan dengan rambut ikal panjang sepinggang, rambutnya coklat sangat gelap dan dibiarkan berantakan. Rok nya miring dan kaus kakinya panjang sebelah. Seperti sedang menunggu seseorang. Ia melihatku dan melambaikan tangannya,

"hoi, Akashi! Ini bekalmu, aku tidak tahu kelasmu makaya aku datang ke sini, hehe"

Ah ternyata (reader). Kalau diperhatikan, ia manis. Tapi kalau diam seperti tadi, kalau sudah berani seperti yang dari kemarin ia lakukan... lebih mirip gorilla. (peace ya reader )

"iya." Aku mendekatinya dan menerima bekalku. Lalu aku membuka ruangan ku, namun ia masih menungguku. Entah untuk apa, "hei (reader) kamu tunggu apa?" ia terlihat bingung aku bertanya seperti itu.

"tunggu kata-kata darimu,"

"kata-kata apa?"

" 'uwahhh bento buatan (reader) ungg pasti enak. Arigatou (reader) 3 ' " ia menceriakan suaranya dan seakan berharap aku berbicara kata-kata itu.

Aku menghela napas karena kelakuannya, "baiklah, terimakasih." Lalu ia tersenyum dan pergi. Hanya kata-kata itu saja membuatnya senang? Aneh. "(reader)! Sini dulu," aku menyuruhnya masuk ke ruanganku. Ia tampak bingung dan memiringkan kepalanya, tuh kan aku benar. Kalau dia seperti itu manis.

"apa?" ia menatapku bingung

"pegang bento ini dulu," aku membeeikannya padanya. Ia menerimanya dengan bingung.

"kau ini niat sekolah tidak? Berantakan sekali sih," aku menaikan kaus kakinya yang panjang sebelah, membenarkan dasinya, memasukkan bajunya, dan melepas gulungan jasnya. Lalu aku merapikan rambutnya. Aku serius membenarkannya, tapi ia malah tertawa.

"hahahahahahhaha," ia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal entah mengapa. "Akashi, kamu ini seperti ibuku saja haha,"

"memangnya kenapa?" aku heran dengannya. Sungguh.

"kau sebenarnya bisa baik juga seperti ini. Tapi kenapa kau punya hawa yandere tingkat dewa sih? Haha," ia memberikan bekal itu padaku. "kalau begitu, aku ke kelas dulu ya," ia menepuk pundak ku. "ah sebentar," katanya tiba-tiba berhenti di depan pintu. "arigato kaichou, dan... ungg gimana ya? Ah, aku suka sifat mu yang ini haha, " lalu ia pergi begitu saja. Suka ya?

Sebelumnya tidak ada yang bilang begitu. Dasar aneh, saking anehnya aku memikirkan maksud dia suka terhadap sikap ku yanng ini. Tanpa kusadari aku merengut sambil berjalan dan membuat orang-orang di sekitarku ketakutan, mereka berjalan menghindariku. Hmmm mungkin maksudnya seram karena aku sering merengut? Aku berhenti sebentar, dan membuat orang-orang yang daritadi jalan menghindariku kaget. Alhasil mereka ikut berhenti entah kenapa. Mungkin maksudnya suka sifatku itu, sifat yang baik? Hmmm baik yaa, baik itu termasuk ramah kan? Ramah itu bisa diterapkan dalam tersenyum kan? Aku menatap orang yang sedang berjalan disebelahku. Ia kaget sampai mau jatuh kebelakang. Aku mencoba tersenyum padanya, tapi orang itu malah keringat dingin dan kabur. Begitu juga yang lain, berarti maksudnya bukan itu ya? Sudahlah, lupakan saja.

Reader's Pov~

"(reader)-san kerasukan apa?" sasaki tampak kaget melihatku rapih memasuki kelas.

"memangnya aneh aku terlihat rapih?" balasku heran.

"tidak sih, justru semakin terlihat seperti perempuan," katanya menyindirku

"heh, memangnya aku perempuan jadi-jadian?"

"habisnya waktu hari pertama masuk klub kendo, kamu sudah bisa mengalahkan ketua. Ketua kan laki-laki, lanngsung kalah telak dari mu,"

"memangnya kalau dia laki-laki aku harus takut?"

"biasanya sih gitu, tapi kamu kan laki-la—" _brug!_ Tiba-tiba ada laki-laki masuk ke dalam kelas menabrak kami berdua. "kyaaa!" teriak sasaki karena kaget.

"hei, jalan lihat-lihat! Kataku menarik kerah belakangnya,"

"ma-maaf! Tapi aku sedang di-dikejar maut!" kata laki-laki itu. Seperti habis melihat setan saja.

"memangnya ada apa?" aku mulai penasaran dan mendekatinya.

"ta-tadi kaichou senyum padaku!" kaichou? Akashi? Senyum? Anak ini mabuk sepertinya. Seluruh kelas ikut tegang. Ada yang berbisik-bisik, berteriak, dan mengasihani dia.

"sasaki, memangnya kenapa kalau Akashi senyum?" Sasaki juga ikut tegang ternyata.

"i-intinya bahaya!" balasnya terbata-bata.

"seperti?" aku makin penasaran jadinya, bagus dong kalau senyum harusnya.

"se-seperti akan a—" tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka, dan yang membuka adalah Akashi. Semuanya seperti menjerit dalam hati, dan laki-laki tadi langsung membungkuk pada Akashi. He? apa maksudnya?

"(reader), sini. Aku mau bicara." Ia memanggilku.

"tapi kan pelajaran mau dimulai,"

"aku sudah ijinkan kau tidak ikut pelajaran." Hah? Memangnya bisa? "baiklah, sasaki... nanti makan siang aku tunggu di atap ya,"

"iya—" lalu Akashi memotong,

"tidak perlu. Kau makan siang dengan ku."  
"enak saja, aku mau sama—"

"sudah cepat." Lalu dia menarik lenganku. Teman sekelas melihatku dan melambaikan tangannya. Aku bisa melihat Sasaki berbisik 'kudoakan keselamatan mu'

-skip-

Ia membawaku ke ruangannya lagi. Ia duduk di kursinya dan mulai bekerja. Ia memberikan ku isyarat duduk dihadapannya.

"(reader) buatkan aku teh," perintahnya. Karena aku sedang lelah membantah, kubuatkan saja. "(reader) ambilkan berkas itu, berikan padaku," aku ambilkan saja deh. "(reader) bereskan bagian situ," aku bereskan... makin lama, ia terus memerintahku sana-sini. Ok, ini menyebalkan.

"hei Akashi, kau bisa kerjakan sendiri kan?" kataku sambil membersihkan lemari berkas.

"kau tidak lihat aku sibuk?" aku menoleh dan mendapatinya diantara tumpukan kertas. Sepertinya itu proposal dan semacamnya.

"kan bisa dikerjakan pulang sekolah," aku kembali membersihkan lemari berkas.

"tidak bisa, ada latihan basket. Sebentar lagi kan winter cup." Ia berbicara singkat-singkat sambil mengerjakan dokumennya. Aku kehabisan bahan bicara, dan ia sepertinya terlalu sibuk memerintahku. Aku kembali duduk di kursi depan mejanya dan memperhatikannya bekerja.

"aku kembali ke kelas ya, onegai?" kataku menirukan suara anak kecil.

"tidak. Kau disini."

"aku kan sudah tidak ada kerjaan disini, kau juga tidak memerintahku lagi," aku memukul meja karena kesal kepadanya. Ia sepertinya terganggu karena kelakuanku, ia menancapkan gunting di antara jari-jariku yang masih diatas meja. Kalau aku tadi bergerak, tanganku pasti ada ventilasi udara baru nih. "baikalah, tapi perintahkan aku supaya aku tak bosan,"

"baik. Aku perintahkan kamu untuk menemaniku disini,"

"sampai?"

"sampai aku puas," uuuuuuukkkhhhhhh apa sih maunya? Daripada ditusuk gunting lagi, aku diam saja memperhatikan ia bekerja. Lama-lama aku mengantuk dan... tertidur. Aku bisa merasakan tubuhku diangkat oleh seseorang. Aku diletakan diatas sofa lalu diselimuti dengan... mungkin jas? Lalu aku mendengar bunyi laptop, kertas, cangkir, dan barang-barang dipindahkan ke dekatku. Aku merasakan kepalaku diangkat dan dipindahan diatas... paha? Biarin deh, ngantuk banget. Yang penting tidur. Aku membuka mata sebentar dan melihat si kepala merah itu yang memangku ku. biarkan saja deh, kan dia bekerja. Tidak akan sempat aneh-aneh, sudahlah tidur saja lagi.

**Chpater.2 end desuuu**

Bersambung yaa 'w')/

Makasih buat kalian yang baca, sekali lagi mohon review yaa~ supaya kalau ada kesalahan aku bisa ngubah. Chapter.3 aku lanjut besok rasanya sih, jaa mata ne minna-san! Sekali lagi makasih yaaa :D mohon ditunggu chapter 3 nyaa =3 *bow*


	3. Chapter 3

**YOU**

Ketemu lagi desu :3 ternyata gajadi lanjut besok nih kwek~ review kalian buat aku makin semangat nih (9 ;w;)9 makasih ya yang udah review, fav, follow, dan baca... domo arigatou minna-san :'D . sekali lagi kalau ada kesalahan tulis, ooc, dan bahasa hountoni gomenasai *bow* mudah-mudahan fic ini mudah dimengerti dan menyenangkan 'w')b ok, selamat menikmati :D

-Chapter 3-

**Reader's Pov~**

Hmmmm, pegel juga tidur disini ya... he? Akashi? Ah iya, tadi kan dia gendong aku kesini. Tapi kok dia ikutan tidur sih?

"Akashi, hei," aku yang masih nyaman tiduran di paha Akashi enggan untuk bangun. Kepala Akashi menunduk dan berada tepat diatas kepala ku. "hei, Akashi, bangun!" aku mengulurkan tanganku ke dahi nya untuk membenarkan poninya yang panjang seperti tirai warna merah. Akashi kalau tidur lumayan juga, ha-hanya lu-lumayan lo! Ga cuma lumayan sih... AAAKKKHHH aku ini mikir apa sih? Karena nyaman memainkan rambutnya aku keterusan dan tiba-tiba tangannya menggenggam tanganku yang memainkan rambutnya.

"kau ngapain?" ia masih memejamkan matanya, sepertinya Akashi capek berat ya?

"harusnya kamu tidur lagi. Aku baru saja mau buat petir Harry Potter di dahi mu," lalu ia membuka matanya dan menatapku. Heee, jadi ini wajah Akashi bangun tidur? Haha.

"coba saja kalau berani," sepertinya ia mencoba menakutiku lagi,

"memangnya kenapa?"

"hmmm, aku akan membalasmu. Menggambar petir Harry Potter di jidat mu menggunakan gunting." Katanya menatapku sambil tersenyum. Ya, senyum yandere itu.

"aku tidak takut tuh, cuma gitu?" kataku menutupi ketakutan ku. masa iya aku sungguhan tidak takut?

"hmmm, kalau begitu kubacakan surat mu. Bagaimana?" nah itu baru gawat darurat.

"lebih baik kamu buat petir Harry Potter sampai penuh di wajahku deh," iya, itu lebih baik daripada 'itu' ketahuan. Ia tersenyum puas karena menang debat denganku. "hei, bisa tidak kamu sekali-kali mengalah padaku?"

"tidak bisa. Aku selalu menang, aku tidak pernah kalah." Orang ini... "hei, berdiri. Pegal tahu dari tadi kamu tidur disitu." Katanya mendorong kepalaku.

"lagi pula siapa suruh kepalaku ditaruh pahamu?" aku duduk dengan berat. Pahanya empuk juga sih... aku menatapnya sambil menyipitkan mataku dan mengembungkan pipiku.

"nanti sofanya ga muat." Katanya sambil membereskan berkas-berkas yang kelihatannya sudah ia selesaikan. Ga muat? Kan sofanya ada dua, orang ini aneh juga.

"kan sofanya ada satu lagi tuh di sebrang," aku menunjukkan sofa tersebut dengan jariku. Ia melihat sofa itu, lalu diam. Ia menatapku, lalu diam lagi. Aku mengangguk, ia memasang wajah datar.

"tapi aku ingin duduk disini," katanya tanpa melihatku dan berjalan ke meja kerjanya.

"yasudah. Tinggal taruh aku di sofa i—"

"sudah. Bereskan barangmu dikelas lalu ke lapangan indoor basket. Aku mau latihan, kau tunggu disitu." Heeee, dia mengalihkan topik. Yasudahlah aku menurut saja, daripada lempar-lemparan gunting. Sebentar? Ko latihan saat jam pembelajaran?

"hei, Akashi! Sekarang memangnya sudah jam pulang sekolah?"

"kurang dari setengah menit lagi bel pulang." Katanya tanpa melihat jam. Tepatnya tidak ada jam di ruangan ini.

"darimana kau—" _kringggg kringggggg _bunyi bel tanda jam sekolah telah usai. Hee? "tahu..." aku melanjutkan kata-kataku yang terpotong karena kaget.

Ia hanya tersenyum dan memberiku isyarat untuk keluar. Saat kami sudah diluar, dia berkata "sudah kubilang, aku tahu segalanya." Lalu pergi ke lapangan. Tahu segalanya? Eh, tapi bukan itu yang penting. Seberapa lama aku tertidur di paha Akashi?

-skip-

Di lapangan aku hanya duduk di bench pemain dekat dengan botol minum Akashi. Aku hanya memperhatikan para pemain memainkan bola basket dengan lincahnya. Mereka tampak hebat sekali, terutama Akashi. Auranya saat di lapangan dan diluar... sama sih. Tapi lebih seram kalau sudah masuk ke lapangan. Aku tak terlalu mengerti basket, tapi aku tahu kalau dia hebat. Lalu kerjaanku? Duduk, memberikan handuk, atau minum pada Akashi kalau ia istirahat, lalu diam lagi. Koch tidak bisa diajak bicara, begitu juga yang lain, tidak kenal pula.

Koch Rakuzan terus memilih-milih siapa yang keluar dan masuk lapangan. Namun Akashi jarang sekali dikeluarkan dari lapangan.

"(Reader)! Kamu si (reader) kan? Bukannya kamu sekolah di sekolah putri?" kata seseorang tiba-tiba menghampiriku. Ko dia tahu dulu aku sekolah disitu? Jangan-jangan dia salah satu orang yang pernah kuhajar? Aduh bagaimana ini?

"i-iya, siapa ya?" aku tetap berusaha terlihat tenang dan tidak panik. Ia lalu cemberut dan mendekatkan mukanya kepadaku.

"kau lupa? Hmm ah begini," lalu ia berjalan ke sebelah ku dan merangkulku. Lalu ia menunjukku dengan jari telunjuknya, seperti berpose untuk foto. Ah! Siapa lagi yang kalau lagi foto posenya begini?

"HAYAMA-KUN! Kyaaaa sudah lama tidak bertemu!" lalu aku memeluknya dan, "eww, Hayama-kun berekringat!" Hayama tertawa dan mulai menceritakan kehidupannya di Kyoto. Hayama adalah anak dari teman dekat ayah, ia sering mampir ke rumahku di Nagoya, Chikusa-ku (distrik Chikusa). Kami sering bermain dulu, namun makin lama ia jarang bermain lagi ke rumahku karena ayahnya sibuk. Saat aku berbicara dengan Hayama, ada aura-aura membunuh. Hmmm, siapa ya? Akashi mungkin? Karena asyik bicara dengan Hayama, aku kehilangan sosok Akashi yang tadi ada di lapangan. Hmph, biarkan saja. Nanti juga muncul lagi, kan?

"(reader)-chan, aku harus pulang sekarang ya, jaa nee" katanya melambaikan tangan.

"jaa Hayama-kun," kataku tersenyum kepadanya Hayama-kun namun malah mendekat dan seperti mau memelukku. Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya, namun...

"tapi masih pengen meluk onee-chan satu i—" tiba-tiba Hayam membeku. Ia melihat kebelakang yang ternyata ada Akashi sedang mengacungkan gunting dipunggungnya.

"Kotaro, lanjutkan kalau berani." Kata Akashi dengan wajah datarnya.

"e-engga ko Akashi, a-aku pulang ya!" lalu Hayama-kun pergi begitu saja.

"Akashi, kamu ini kenapa sih? Dia kan senpai," kataku sambil menurunkan guntingnya dan menatapnya dengan tersenyum.

"tidak apa-apa. Kamu kan sekarang sedang menjadi pelayanku, tidak boleh disentuh orang lain." Katanya dengan wajahnya yang datar. Aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat Akashi sepeti itu. Entah kenapa aku malah senang dia kesal karena aku dekat dengan orang lain. "sudah, ayo pulang." Katanya menarik tanganku dengan keras. Akashi berjalan dengan cepat membuatku tersandung-sandung mengikuti langkahnya, dia ini kenapa sih?

"Akashi, kamu kenapa sih?" ia tidak menjawab melainkan hanya terus berjalan menyeretku. "Aka-shi!" aku menepis tangannya sekuat tenaga. "sakit tahu! Kau ini kenapa sih?" ia tampak kaget dan berhenti. Ia menatapku dengan bingung sedangkan aku memegangi pergelangan tanganku yang memerah karena ia genggam. Aku kesal dan berlari keluar sekolah duluan, saat keluar sekolah pas sekali ada bis yang sedang menunggu di halte seberang. Aku berlari untuk masuk kedalam bis itu. Namun saat kakiku hendak menaiki tangga bis itu, Akashi menarik kerah belakangku dan membantingku masuk kedalam mobilnya lalu ia juga masuk dan mengisyaratkan supirnya untuk jalan.

"Hei! Apa mau mu?" Aku kesal karena tindakannya yang aneh. Tapi ia tidak menjawab dan hanya memandang keluar jendela. Aku menarik lengan bajunya agar dia mendekat padaku, badannya tertarik olehku dan ia menatapku dengan wajah datarnya "kamu kenapa sih?" tanyaku penasaran.

"aku sudah bilang tadi. Kamu tidak boleh disentuh orang. Itu membuatku kesal." Katanya singkat, padat, dan.. tidak jelas kalau menurutku.

"hanya karena itu?" lalu ia mengangguk dan kembali melihat ke luar jendela. Seperti anak kecil yang cemburu saja kalau melihat ibunya dekat dengan anak lain. Sebentar, cemburu? Ah tidak mungkin juga sih. Akashi kan hanya menganggapku 'pelayan'.

**Akashi's Pov~**

Aku ini kenapa sih? Aku tidak mengerti juga sebetulnya. Apa benar hanya karena ia dekat dengan Kotaro? Hah, paling aku Cuma kecapekan saja maka dari itu aku marah-marah terus. Tiba-tiba ada e-mail masuk dari otou-san, hm? Tumben sekali otou-san...

"_Seijuurou, tolong gantikan ayah di pesta ulang tahun bibi *peep* /sensor/ hari minggu depan. Hari itu otou-san ada meeting di luar negeri. Ah, satu lagi, kau boleh bawa temanmu"_

Begitu pesan dari otou-san. Hmmm, teman? Kubawa saja dia.

"hei, (reader) hari minggu depan temani aku ke pesta ulang tahun." Kataku dengan datar.

"hah? Tidak mau. Hari minggu aku mau tidur seharian." Tidak mau? Hmmm bisa membantahku?

"oke. Besok akan ku fotocopy ini dan ku tempelkan di papan pengumuman," kataku mengeluarkan kertas itu.

"he? kau masih simpan? Kukira sudah terselip," terselip atau kamu ambil diam-diam? Sayang sekali, aku punya 15 fotocopy kertas ini. Yang kau ambil hanya fotocopy.

"iya. Minggu depan, sore aku akan menjemputmu." Aku bisa mendengar helaan napasnya yang berat dan malas-malasan. Tapi apa peduli ku? selama aku mau bersama dia, dia juga harus mau bersamaku dong?

**-skip-**

Hari itu aku datang ke apartemen (reader) jam 4. Karena aku tahu dia bukan 'perempuan tulen' selain memasak, aku berjaga-jaga dengan membelikannya dress dan perlengkapannya serta membawa maid untuk mendandaninya. "(reader), ini aku."

"nggg? Siapa pagi-pagi begini? " pagi?

"cepat buka pintunya," aku mengetuk lagi pintunya.

"ngggg siapa sih," lalu ia membuka pintu. "he? Akashi? Bukannya kau datang jam 4 sore? Ini kan masih pagi," katanya lalu menguap dan menggaruk kepalanya. Yang benar saja, ia tampak baru bangun. Lengkap dengan tanktop dan celana pendeknya.

"pagi? Ini jam 4 sore (reader)," lalu dia melotot melihatku. Lalu mengambil tanganku yang ada jam tangannya dan melihatnya. Ia lalu menutup pintu lagi dan terdengar bunyi yang keras ia berlari sana-sini.

5 menit kemudian...

"sudah, silahkan masuk," Lalu ia menyuruhku dan maid ku untuk masuk. Kali ini ia sudah memakai kaus lengan panjang warna putih dengan lengan hitam dan jeans. Ia mempersilahkan kami duduk sebentar dan ia masuk kamar untuk mengambil tas nya. "baik, aku siap." Katanya tersenyum. Aku menatapnya datar, ia menunggu respon ku, maid ikut melihat dia, kita tatap-tatapan. "kalian tunggu apa lagi?" ah, aku benar kan.

"tidak. Kamu belum siap. Setidaknya, terlihatlah sedikit rapih dan formal," lalu ia menatapku bingung.

"oh! Formal, sebentar aku lihat setelan formalku—"

"tidak. Kamu pakai ini." Kataku memberikan dress yang sudah kubeli kepadanya.

"harus dress?" katanya dengan wajah terkejut.

"kenapa terkejut? Sudah sana ganti baju. Ah, maid ku akan membantumu." Aku memaksanya menerima dress itu dan mendorongnya masuk kamar. 15 menit kemudian, ia selesai berganti baju dan keluar dari kamarnya. Dress dengan tali pink yang tergantung di pundak serta warna _pink soft_ melekat sempurna di tubuhnya. Bagian atasnya agak membentuk namun bagian perut sampai atas lutut dapat digerakkan dengan bebas. Aku juga membelikannya sepatu wedges warna putih, hiasan rambut, dan tas kecil warna senada dengan sepatu. Rambutnya diikat kesamping kanan menggunakan aksesoris yang kuberikan padanya. Ia tampak manis kalu feminim seperti itu.

"A-akashi? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? A-aneh kan? Kenapa warna pink sih?" aku diam saja memperhatikannya. Aku bisa merasakan mukaku memanas dan aku mulai... berdebar-debar? "Akashi! Sampai kapan kau melihatku seperti itu?" aku terbangun dari lamunanku,

"ah, maaf (reader). Tapi kamu cantik kalau seperti itu," aku menunggu reaksi darinya. Namun, ia hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya dan tertawa kecil.

"sudah, tidak usah memaksakan diri bilang seperti itu. Aku tahu aku tidak pantas jadi perempuan, ayo!" entah kenapa aku kecewa dengan tanggapannya yang seperti itu. Lalu kami langsung saja berangkat menuju tempat tujuan.

**-skip-**

"(reader) ayo kita turun," aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk menggandeng tangannya. Tapi ia hanya melihatku dengan aneh,

"Akashii, kenapa tanganmu?" lalu ia menepuk tanganku.

"gandeng tanganku. Setidaknya kita harus baik-baik disini." Baik-baik terus juga lebih baik.

"baiklah hehe," ia tersenyum dan menyambut tanganku. Kami berdua turun dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam pesta. Di dalam sangat ramai dan terdapat banyak makanan. Kami mendatangi meja satu-satu. Walaupun kurus, makan (reader) banyak juga rupanya. Kami berdua bertemu beberapa orang dan seperti biasa para orang tua menanyakan posisi ku sebagai penerus keluarga Akashi.

"kau penerus ya?" kata (reader) baru menanyaknnya. Anak ini otaknya agak lemot juga ya.

"iya. Kenapa? Kaget? Baru tahu?" kataku dengan nada setengah menyindir.

"engga sih. Udah keliatan kamu tuh semacam pewaris," kami berjalan-jalan mengitari pesta

"keliatan dari?" kami berhenti didepan temapat anak-anak. Ukh, berisik disini.

"tingkah laku, wajah, kebiasaan, sifat. Agak membosankan," katanya dengan mengembungkan mukanya dan melihat ke arah lain. Aku menekan kedua pipinya yang mengembung dengan satu tanganku,

"kalau begitu, aku harus bagaimana?" kataku sambil menatapnya.

"maksudmu?" tanya (reader) dengan wajah bingung. Aku melepaskan tanganku dan lanjut berjalan, (reader) nampak berusaha mensejajarkan langkah ku. Tampaknya suasana semakin ramai karena akan ada pukul pinata bagi anak-anak agar mereka tidak bosan dan merepotkan orang tuanya yang tengah menikmati pesta.

"ah tidak lupakan saja yang ta—" saat aku menoleh untuk melihatnya, ia tidak ada di tempat. Namun saat aku menunduk, aku bisa melihatnya sedang jongkok dan menutupi kepalanya dangan sangat ketakutan. "(reader)? Kamu kenapa?"

"yame—yamette, onegai. Yame—ukhhh" dia mulai menangis disitu. Untungnya tidak ada yang memperhatikan.

"(reader) kamu kenapa? Sakit perut?" aku ikut jongkok dan bisa melihat matanya yang membulat mengeluarkan air mata dan badannya bergetar. "(reader), kamu kenapa? Jangan disini," aku berusaha merangkulnya tapi di tepis.

"yamette—yameeee!" pekiknya dengan pelan. Saat bunyi pinata dipukul, ia mulai menjerit lagi "yamette! Onegai! Hiks... hiks.." (reader) seperti sangat ketakutan. Sebetulnya dia kenapa sih?

**Chapter. 3 END~**

**Bersambung desu 'w')/**

Gimana chapter ini? Agak aneh ya? Sekali lagi dimohon reviewnya yaaa :3 supaya kalau ada kesalahan aku bisa perbaiki. Makasih ya kalian yang udah baca, ikuti terus yaaa~ sepertinya aku mau nambahin kejutan di chapter selanjutnya... mohon ditunggu *bow*


	4. Chapter 4

**YOU**

Hai minna-san :D terimakasih ya, yang udah review, follow, fav, dan baca hehe :3. karena semangat, Ahiru-chan mau lanjutin chapter 4 secepatnya nih biar ga ke-update jam 1 pagi lagi kayak chapter 3 hehe -w-)a . ok, minna sekali lagi kalau ada kesalahan ketik, bahasa, ooc hountoni gomenasai *bow*. Okeh, selamat membaca ya~ mudah-mudahan fic ini bisa dimengerti dan menghibur^^

-Chapter 4-

**Akashi's POV~**

(Reader) menangis tanpa sebab yang ku ketahui. Aku tidak pernah menenangkan orang yang menangis sih, jadi bagaimana? Hmmm, mungkin seperti dulu yang pernah ibu lakukan. Aku mendekatkan diriku ke (reader) sampai dahi kami bersentuhan, ku elus punggung (reader) pelan-pelan, lalu aku mendekati kupingnya.

"(reader) berhentilah menangis, kamu membuatku sedih juga." Setidaknya itu dulu yang ibu katakan. Lalu ia menatap lurus ke mataku dan aku balas menatapnya. Posisi kami, bisa dilihat sebagai... pelukan? Bukan, tapi hanya aku yang memeluk. Tanganku yang satu lagi kugunakan untuk menghapus air matanya.

"ayo kita duduk dipinggir sana," ia mengangguk setuju. Daripada jadi pusat perhatian, aku menuntunnya ke tempat yang sepi. Disini hanya ada kami berdua, jadi kami bisa bicara bebas. "(reader), kau kenapa?" kukira dia tidak akan membuka mulutnya, namun ia malah mulai bercerita tentang mengapa ia dikeluarkan dari sekolah putrinya di Nagoya.

"...maka dari itu. Saat anak-anak mulai memukul pinata tanpa perasaan dengan tongkat kayu seperti itu, aku ingat saat memukul kepala laki-laki itu dengan tongkat kayu sampai mrngrluarkan banyak darah," perempuan ini kuat juga ya. Daripada membuatnya sedih lagi, aku menanggapinya. Lagipula, entah kenapa aku tak mau melihat dia sedih.

"oh, lalu bagaimana orang itu? Meninggal?" ia menggelengkan kepala.

"...tidak, hanya saja koma." Oh, hanya koma.

"sudah bangun? Laki-laki itu?" seru juga membicarakan orang yang dihajar.

"...belum. namun saat bangun kata dokter dia akan menderita lupa ingatan," heee, keren sekali (reder). Kami berduan hening sebentar, ia mulai tidak tenang lagi dan mengoceh terus. "kejadian itu dirahasiakan sih, tapi tetap saja aku takut. Bagaimana kalau dia ingat lalu membalasku? Bagaimana kalau sebetulnya tidak dirahasiakan? Bagaimana kala—" aku lelah melihatnya sedih, karena itu membuatku ikut sedih. Maka dari itu, aku merangkulnya dan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuhku sehingga ia bisa bersandar di pundakku. Aku mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut sampai membuat (reader) tenang kembali. saat dia tenang, rasa sedihku juga , kenapa aku ikut sedih? Kan bukan masalahku, aneh. Aku belum pernah sedih untuk orang lain sebelumnya, apa karena itu (reader) makanya aku peduli?

**Reader's POV~**

Aku kaget dengan sikap Akashi yang ini. Aku tidak menyangka Akashi bisa selembut ini. Biasanya kalau aku banyak bicara, akan ada gunting menancap di dekatku. Bahkan minggu lalu waktu aku ketakutan karena mati lampu, ia masih sempat menancapkan gunting di dekat wajahku. Ah, paling karena disini banyak orang. 'Kan waktu di mobil dia bilang kita harus baik-baik disini, tidak seperti disekolah [baca: tidak lempar-lemparan gunting disini].

"(reader) kamu tidak kedinginan?" kata Akashi menghentikan lamunanku.

"ah ngg, iyalah kedinginan. Malam, outdoor, dress 'you-can-see' lagi," kataku mengembungkan pipi tanda kesal. Ukh, aku tidak suka pakai dress seperti ini karena pasti dingin.

"yasudah sebentar." Ia mengisyaratkan ku untuk tidak bersandar di pundaknya lagi. Lalu ia melepas jas yang ia pakai dan ia kenakan padaku. "tuh, pakai. Jangan sampai kotor." Lalu ia tersenyum dan mengulurrkan tangan mengajakku untuk berkeliling lagi.

Aku menyambut tangannya, dia hanya tersenyum dan membawaku berkeliling. Sesekali ada yang menghentikan langkah kami, tentu saja bapak-bapak atau ibu-ibu pengusaha yang menanyakan tentang posisi seorang Akashi Seijuurou, atau sekolahnya, atau yang lebih absurd lagi. Maksudku absurd... ada yang mengira kami pacaran, tunangan dan lain-lain. Bahkan ada yang memperkenalkan putrinya dengan wajah berharap 'menikah dengan putriku yaaa, jangan dia' maksudnya dia itu adalah aku, padahal aku bukan pacarnya. Entah kenapa aku senang saat orang-orang mengira aku pacaran atau punya status dekat dengan Akashi, tapi kenapa ya? Lalu bila Akashi berbicara dengan gadis lain aku menginjak kakinya karena kesal. Ia balas menginjakku sih, lalu kalau aku injak lagi, dia akan meremas tanganku yang sedari tadi tidak ia lepaskan.

"(reader) kenapa kau menginjak kakiku terus sih?" ia menatapku dengan kesal. Kami sudah pulang duluan sebelum pesta selesai karena aku mengeluh capek dan pegal memakai sepatu tinggi.

"tidak apa. Cuma mau memeriksa, ketebalan sepatu." Kataku melihat keluar jendela mobil.

"apa hubungannya dengan menginjakku?"

"tidak ada." Lalu aku memejamkan mata untuk tertidur, Akashi hanya bisa menghela napas. Perjalanan dari sini sampai apartemenku masih lumayan jauh, daripada kupakai untuk debat, lebih baik aku istirahat. Aku tidak tahu persis sekarang jam berapa, walau aku baru bangun sekitar jam setengah empat sore, aku sudah sangat mengantuk sekarang. Yang kutahu setelah aku tertidur dan sepertinya sudah sampai, seperti ada yang menggendongku dan menaruhku dikasur. Aku bisa merasakan tangan yang memainkan rambutku, namun aku tak bisa membuka mata karena terlalu lelah.

"oyasumi," terdengar suara Akashi membisikan kata salamat malam itu di telinga ku. Akashi yaa...

**-skip-**

_Tok tok tok_ suara ketukan di pintu membuatku terbangun. Siapa lagi sih sepagi ini? "nnggggg siapa?"

"Akashi Seijuurou," kata usara dibalik pintu.

"Akashi? Kenapa pagi-pagi?" ukhh ngantuk banget nih. Aku berjalan membukakan pintu untuk Akashi. Karena belajar dari pengalaman kemarin, aku pakai kaus dulu sebelum keluar. "kenapa?" aku masih setengah sadar membukakan pintu.

"cepat bersiap ke sekolah, kita bisa telat nanti." Katanya masuk tanpa kupersilahkan.

"telat?" aku baru saja akan menarik lengan Akashi untuk melihat jam di tangannya tapi ia sudah tahu dan memperlihatkan jam ditangannya, sial aku kesiangan! Aku lari bersiap-siap secepat kilat dan menarik Akashi yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah untuk keluar. Aku mengunci pintu apartemen dan menariknya untuk berlari turun lewat tangga. Saat sudah hampir sampai di halte, aku melihat ada satu bus yang masih menunggu. Aku lari dengan lebih cepat lagi, tapi aku tersandung hingga jatuh. Akashi yang daritadi kutarik ikut terjatuh dan menimpaku.

"Akashi, berdiri cepat," aku merintih kesakitan karena tertiban.

"jangan memerintahku," katanya juga sambil merintih kesakitan, jatuh kami agak keras sih.

"uuurggghhh, Akashi tolong berdiri," lalu ia berdiri, saat ia mau membantuku untuk berdiri aku malah langsung berdiri mengejar bus, tapi telat. "aaaahh! Tunggu!" namun bus itu tetap berjalan pergi. Sialan.

"hei (reader),"

"apa?" kataku kesal. Coba tadi kami tidak terjatuh...

"kau lupa aku naik mobil?" lalu aku menoleh padanya dan berjalan mengahampirinya. Aku memegang kedua tangannya dan tersenyum,

"yokatta," kataku senang. Eh tapi tunggu, ko tidak bilang? "Akashi, seharusnya kamu bilang dari tadi!"

"kamu tidak bertanya." Katanya lalu berjalan mendahuluiku untuk masuk mobil. Haaah, pagi yang melelahkan.

**-skip-**

"(reader)-san! Ohayou!" sapa Sasaki di dalam kelas.

"Ohayou~" kataku lalu duduk dan menghela napas. Sasaki mengikutiku dan duduk di depan kursiku.

"(reader)-san, kamu tidak apa-apa? Kemarin minggu kau dipaksa menemani dia bukan? Kalian melakukan apa saja disana?" Sasaki langsung menghujani ku dengan banyak pertanyaan. Ngapain ya di pesta kemarin? Yang aku ingat dia menenangkanku, memelukku, dan membriku jasnya... aku mengingat kejadian itu satu per satu dan bisa merasakan kalau wajahku mulai memanas dan jantungku berdebar. Padahal kan Cuma begitu, tapi kenapa wajahku memanas dan berdebar?

"ti-tidak melakukan apa-apa tuh," kataku lalu memalingkan wajah. Sasaki tampak tidak puas dan menarik dagu ku untuk kembali melihatnya.

"(reader)-san, mukamu merah," katanya menatapku dengan penasaran.

"me-merah?" aku panik menyadarinya.

"iya! (reader)-san sakit ya?" ah betul juga, mungkin aku berdebar dan wajahku memanas karena sakit. Sasaki memeriksa dahiku dengan punggung tangannya lalu menggeleng. "(reader)-san tidak sakit tuh, jangan-jangan semalam terjadi sesuatu antara (reader)-san dan Akashi-sama?"

"ti-tidak ada a-aaa-apa-apa kok sungguh," kataku panik. Lalu Sasaki mendekatkan wajahnya padaku,

"(Reader)-san suka dengan Akashi-sama ya?" tanyanya penuh curiga. Su-su-suka? Mana mungkin?

"mana mungkin! Aku ga suka yang ya-yandere"aku panik dan bisa kurasakan wajahku makin memerah.

"heee, (reader)-san suka tuh, wajahmu merah sekali," ia menatapku dengan curiga. Aku tak bisa menjawab apa-apa kaarena mungkin, iya?

"iya... mungkin,"

"beneran suka? Kyaaaaaaa! Selamat!" katanya lalu memelukku. Selamat?

"bukannya kau takut dengannya? Kenapa memberiku selamat?"

"tidak apa. Rasa suka itu menyenangkan kan harusnya? Jadi aku bilang selamat saja deh hehehe," ia tersenyum dengan senang. "tidak apa, walau aku takut dengannya, aku akan menukungmu!" aku terseyum senang karena kelakuan Sasaki yang menyenangkan. Jadi, selama ini aku mau saja ia perintahkan, ia ajak, atau aku kesal dia dekat dengan perempuan lain karena... suka? Ah, paling hanya suka sebagai teman. Dan msalah diperintahkan mau, paling aku hanya takut rahasia lamaku terbongkar.

**-skip-**

Ukkhhh, karena tadi pagi buru-buru, buku bahasa inggris ku tertinggal dan alhasil harus berdiri di depan kelas selama 3 jam pelajaran, ditambah aku belum sarapan. Untung sekarang sudah jam makan siang, tapi aku juga lupa bawa bekal, jadi aku harus membelinya dulu di kantin."Sasaki, aku ke kantin dulu ya,"

"iya, aku tunggu disini ya," kata Sasaki mulai membuka bentonya. Karena belum sarapan, aku agak lemas. Ku pikir tidak apa-apa, namun pandanganku agak sedikit kabur dan mulai gelap, sepertinya aku mau pingsan. Aku bisa merasakan tubuhku terjatuh begitu saja. Aku mengira akan sakit saat terjatuh, tapi ternyata ada yang menangkapku agar tidak terjatuh. Aku kenal tangan ini, tangan Akashi. Setelah itu aku tidak ingat apalagi yang terjadi.

**-skip-**

Aku membuka mata dan menyadarinya bahwa aku sudah berada di UKS. Aku bisa melihat sosok berkepala merah itu sedang duduk disebelahku, menungguku bangun dengan tidak sabaran.

"kau sudah sadar?" katanya pertama kali. Aku bisa melihat wajah khawatirnya yang sangat jelas itu. Akashi mengkhawatirkan ku?

"nggg," balasku lemah.

"kau belum sarapan dan kau punya anemia," jelasnya. Aku tahu aku punya anemia dan mudah sekali pingsan sebenarnya, tapi kukira itu hanya waktu dulu.

"iya, kalau sarapan kita bisa telat ke sekolah," aku menatapnya dan ia tampak kesal entah kenapa.

"lebih baik telat daripada kau pingsan. Itu membuatku kha—" ia diam tidak mau melanjutkan kata-katanya. Kha-khawatir?

"kau khawatir kepadaku?"

"tentu saja, kau kan salah satu yang melayani ku," kembali ia mengatakan hal itu. Aku tersenyum senang karena ia mengkhawatirkan ku, aku meninju kecil lengannya. "lebih baik kau minum obat penambah darah," sarannya.

"obat? Tidak mauu!"aku menutup mulutku dan bersembunyi dibalik selimut. Akashi seperti menggeser lemari dan mengambil obat penambah darah berbentuk kapsul itu.

"aku perintahkan kamu untuk minum," katanya menarik selimutku.

"engga mau!" lalu aku kelemparnya dengan bantal dan selimut lalu berlari. Ia berusaha menangkapku. Kami berdua berlari-lari di dalam UKS. Saat aku sudah tertangkap, aku melemparnya dengan barang yang ada disekitarku lalu berlari lagi. Namun karena masih lemah, aku hampir terjatuh, Akashi cepat-cepat menangkapku. Ia menangkap ku dan aku hanya bisa tertawa lemas. Akashi terduduk di lantai, sedangkan aku masih dalam dekapannya.

"ayo minum obatmu,"katanya memaksaku. Aku menutup mulutku dan menggeleng. "baiklah kalau begitu," lalu ia memasukkan kapsul itu kedalam mulutnya.

"hee? Akashi?" aku kaget melihatnya. "Aka—" belum selesai aku memanggil namanya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku dan menciumku. A-apa maksudnya? Tapi, kali ini aku tidak takut. Aku merasa nyaman dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia seperti memaksaku untuk membuka bibir ku lebih lebar lagi. Aku merasakan seperti ada yang memasuki mulutku. Apa ini? Li-lidah?_ Gluk _sepertinya aku menelan sesuatu. Ia menyudahinya dan aku hanya bisa menatap matanya, tepatnya shock.

"itu tadi obatmu, cepat sembuh ya." Kata Akashi menatapku dengan lembut. Lalu ia menaruhku di lantai, membiarkan aku yang masih membeku. Ia keluar ruangan UKS membiarkan ku sendiri di dalam sini. Wajah ku merah padam dan debaran dijantungku terus merus terdengar dengan sangat kencang. A-apa maksudnya itu?

Akashi's POV~

A-apa yang kulakukan? Aku ingin menciumnya dan, melakukan itu? Baru kali ini aku melakukan hal yang tidak masuk akal seperti itu. Darimana aku dapat pemikiran seperti itu?

"kamu pacaran sama si ketua kendo?"

"iya, kemarin dia bilang suka padaku dan ia menciumku,"

"kyaaa beruntung sekali!"

Aku mendengar percakapan dua orang perempuan yang sedang lewat itu. Suka? Aku mencium (Reader) karena aku menyukai (Reader)? Saat kata suka terlintas dipikiranku, aku merasa itulah jawaban yang kucari selama ini. Jawaban kenapa aku tidak suka ia dengan lelaki lain, kenapa aku ikut sedih kalau ia sedih, kenapa aku mengkhawatirkannya, kenapa aku memperhatikannya setiap hari karena... Aku suka (reader).

Chapter 4 END

Bersambung desuu 'w')/

Gimana chapter ini? Agak aneh ya? Sekali lagi dimohon reviewnya yaaa :3 supaya kalau ada kesalahan aku bisa perbaiki. Makasih ya kalian yang udah baca, ikuti terus yaaa~ aku ga sabar nulis chapter kelanjutannya mohon ditunggu *bow*


	5. Chapter 5

**YOU**

Hai minna-san! 'w')/ makasih yang udah ngikutin ceritanya sampe sini yaa, aku seneng banget loh ;w;)b. Sebelomnya aku mau minta maaf dulu nih, soalnya chapter ini sama chapter 6 nanti lumayan lama karena aku ada acara keluarga, gomenasai . Nah, makasih juga yang udah review yaa :3 aku akan mengikuti saran kalian~~ ah, untuk seira-san makasih udah ngusulin tentang last name first name. Review mu jawaban dari kegalauan ku (?) ;w;)b. Ok, sebelumnya aku minta maaf dulu kalau ada kesalahan ketik, bahasa, dan ooc. Hountoni gomenasai . Kalau begitu, selamat dinikmati ya fic ini, semoga mudah dimengerti dan menghibur 'w')b

-Chapter 5-

**Reader's POV~**

Aku berjalan lemas ke kelas. Pelajaran telah dimulai daritadi,

"permisi," aku masuk ke kelas dan guru hanya melihatku saja.

"(last name)-san? Silahkan duduk. Kamu dari UKS bukan?"

"sensei tahu darimana?"

"tadi Akashi-kun datang dan memberi tahu ku." lalu ia mengisyaratkan ku untuk duduk.

Akashi yaa... tadi, kami di UKS... ah, jangan dipikrkan dulu.

"ssstt ssstt, (last name)-san kamu ngapain aja di uks, kenapa lama sekali?" panggil Sasaki pelan-pelan. ah, Sasaki tepat sasaran sekali. Aku tidak menjawabnya melainkan hanya menjitaknya dan mengisyaratkan untuk diam. Setiap nama Akashi yang terlintas, wajahku langsung memerah dan pikiranku tertuju pada kejadian di UKS.

Karena aku sibuk memikirkan kejadian itu, tak terasa sudah waktunya untuk pulang sekolah. Karena hari ini ada kegiatan klub, aku tidak akan pulang bersama dengan Akashi. Perasaan kecewa mulai datang menyelimutiku. Tapi, kenapa aku harus kecewa? Kan hanya hari ini aku tidak bersamanya.

"hei, (last name)-san, kamu ngapain aja dengan Akashi-sama di UKS tadi? Lama sekali,"

"e-eh? Ti-tidak melakukan apa-apa kok," tentu saja aku panik menjawabnya.

"heee? Tidak terjadi apa-apa? Sighh... tidak seru ah," kami berdua keluar dari kelas untuk ke ruang klub kendo. Oh ya, kami berdua berkenalan di klub kendo. Saat itu, Sasaki yang menarikku untuk melawan ketua kendo karena ia mendengar aku mantan ketua klub kendo di SMA putri ku dulu di Nagoya.

Kegiatan klub kali ini agak melelahkan karena akan ada pertandingan. Namun, seperti biasa aku menang dari si ketua. Kegiatan dilakukan sampai larut dan Sasaki sudah pulang terlebih dahulu. Aku keluar dari ruangan klub dan melihat sesosok laki-laki yang sedang duduk di lantai seperti menunggu seseorang. Karena gelap, aku tak bisa memastikan dia siapa. Aku berjalan mendekat padanya, saat aku ingin menepuk pundaknya, ia menoleh, dan rupanya itu Akashi. Sighh... untung Akashi, hah? Akashi?

"nga-nga-nga-ngapain kamu disini?" aduh bagaimana ini? Aku terbata-bata dan tidak bisa tenang dihadapannya sekarang.

"menunggumu. Ayo, supirku sudah menunggu." Katanya lalu berdiri dan pergi seperti sudah tahu aku akan mengikutinya. Kenapa sikap Akashi sama saja seperti biasa? Apa dia tidak kepikiran kejadian tadi? Aku hanya diam di tempat, memperhatikan punggungnya, menunggunya untuk menoleh kebelakang. Tapi, kenapa aku menunggunya untuk menoleh? Dan kenapa aku merasa kecewa saat ia berlaku biasa saja setelah kejaidan tadi?

"hei, kau tunggu apa lagi?" katanya menoleh kepadaku. Otak ku dipenuhi oleh pemikiran ku dan kejadian tadi. Akashi berjalan ke arah ku dengan wajah datarnya yang seperti biasa. Kenapa dia biasa saja? Ia berdiri di depan ku dan mengulurkan tangannya. Aku memegang lengan jasnya dan menunduk,

"nee, apa kau tidak terpikir... sesuatu?" aku ini melakukan apa sih?

"apa?"

"kejadian hari ini, apa ada yang... spesial?" Itu pertanyaan macam apa astaga.

"tidak ada. Biasa saja." Aku kaget dengan jawabannya. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan memandangnya. Ia masih memajang wajah datarnya itu. Aku hanya bisa mengerutkan wajah ku dan berlari dengan kesal. Tapi, kenapa aku kesal? Aku berlari keluar sekolah dengan cepat dan Akashi mengejarku.

"hei! (first name)! Kamu ini kenapa sih?"

aku sudah tahu kelanjutan seperti ini. Kalau dia mengejarku, lalu menanyakan ku tapi aku tidak membalas pasti... _ctak!_ Aku menangkis gunting yang ia lempar untuk memberhentikanku dengan pedang kayu ku, tuh kan selalu begini! Aku berbelok keluar sekolah dan melihat bus yang masih menunggu penumpang. Aku berlari masuk kedalam bus itu,

"pak supir, cepat jalan!" perintah pertamaku saat pertama kali masuk bus. Saat Akashi sudah sampai depan pintu bus, pintunya tertutup dan sudah jalan. Aku memperhatikannya dari kaca belakang bus, saat sudah tak terlihat lagi, aku baru tenang dan duduk.

"hey, (last name)-chan!" aku mencari sumber suara itu dan ternyata Hayama-kun.

"ah, Hayama-kun, konbanwa," aku menyapanya seceria mungkin agar aku tak terlihat terlalu kacau.

"konbanwa~ kamu kenapa (last name)-chan? Kau capek latihan kendo ya?"

"iyaa" kataku singkat karena masih terus memikirkan Akashi. "ah, Hayama-kun aku mau bertanya,"

"tanya apa?" mungkin Hayama-kun mengerti masalah ini,

"kalau kau kesal dengan seseorang tapi terus memikirkannya, atau sedih karena tidak bersama atau tidak suka dia dengan orang lain itu namanya apa?"

"hee? (last name)-chan, kamu suka seseorang?

"su-suka?" aku suka Akashi?

"iyaaa, memangnya (last name)-chan suka siapa?" aku tidak bisa menjawab karena.. malu? Kenapa aku malu?

"ci-ciri-ciri suka yang lain itu bagaimana?" entah mengapa aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan kalau aku suka dengan si ketua osis iblis yandere itu.

"yang lain? Mmm, mungkin walau sudah disakiti berapa kali atau dia menjengkelkan kamu tetap nyaman bersamanya dan malah gelisah kalau dia tidak ada," apa aku seperti itu?

"gelisah?"

"iya, tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya,"

"memikirkannya terus walau dia mirip iblis?"

"wuaahh mirip iblis? Memangnya ada yang begitu di sekolah? Hahaha, kamu ini lucu. Kalau suka itu, ga liat yang begituan. Suka ya suka, (last name)-chan," lalu Hayama-kun mengelus rambutku seperti seorang kaka laki-laki mengelus rambut adiknya.

Jadi, aku suka Akashi ya...

**Akashi's POV~**

Aku bingung. Kenapa (first name) marah? Spesial? Tentu hari ini spesial karena kejadian di UKS itu... tapi mana bisa aku bilang begitu? Kalau aku menyebut kejadian di UKS itu di depan ruangan tadi, bisa didengar banyak orang. Lalu, apa-apaan wajah yang ia pasang tadi saat menatapku? Antara kesal dan sedih. Hanya dengan melihatnya saja, aku sudah merasa sangat bersalah dan ingin sekali untuk memeluknya.

Hand phone ku berbunyi, rupanya ada e-mail dari pengurus kelas.

"Akashi-san, untuk study tour ke hokkaido minggu depan, kamu dipasangkan dengan (full name)-san untuk duduk di pesawat karena kalian tidak ada saat home room dadakan siang tadi. Untuk kelas 1-2 dan 1-4 digabung. Mohon kerjasamanya."

Pasti (first name) sudah dapat pesannya. Bagaimana ya reaksinya... kalau aku tentulah senang. Bagaimana tidak? Aku bisa terus berdua dengan (first name) di pesawat.

Besoknya,

"(first name), kemari sebentar"

"a-aku... dipanggil oleh guru,"

Besoknya lagi,

"(first name) temani aku ke ruang ketua osis."

"a-aku sa-sakit perut!

Dan seterusnya seperti itu. Setiap aku panggil pasti dia beralasan, tidak seperti biasanya. Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengannya, bila aku menangkap basah ia sedang melihatku ia langsung kabur begitu saja.

"ini, aku dapat short cake dari bibi. Kau suka short cake bukan?"

"ah ti-tidak, terima kasih. Aku pergi du—" ia sudah mau pergi lagi tapi kali ini kutarik tangannya dan kugenggam dengan kencang agar ia tidak kabur.

"(first name), ada apa denganmu?" aku mendekatkan wajahku dengannya.

"tidak ada apa-apa tuh," wajahnya merah padam saat kami saling menatap dan berdekatan seperti ini. Aku bisa merasakan keringat keluar dari telapak tangannya yang juga membasahi tanganku. Ia memasang raut wajah yang aku sendiri tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Saat ini ia terlihat sangat manis sehingga tak ingin aku lepaskan tangan ini untuk seterusnya.

"kau sakit?" aku meletakkan dahiku dengan dahinya agar dapat merasakan perbedaan suhu. Ia menutup matanya karena kaget. Sambil menepelkan dahi, aku menatap wajahnya dengan jarak sedekat ini. Aku bisa melihat matanya yang bulat walau sedang tertutup, hidungnya yang mungil dan... bibir merahnya yang pernah aku rasakan. Semakin lama aku menatap, aku mulai terbawa suasana dan bersiap untuk menciumnya dengan lembut. Saat tinggal beberapa centi lagi bibirku mendarat tepat dibibirnya, ia mendorongku. Aku kaget, begitu juga dengannya. Ia berlari dengan cepat dengan wajah yang tidak bisa kutebak itu lagi namun kali ini sepertinya ia sedikit tersenyum.

-skip-

Rupanya (first name) tidak diberi tahu kalau duduk disebelahku. Karena yang bertugas memberitahu, Sasaki Ayumu lupa. Dan sekarang ia memandangku dengan heran,

"ke-kenapa kamu di kursiku?"

"ini bukan kursi mu. Kursi mu di sebelah ku."

"ah ngg oh. Ok," lalu dia duduk begitu saja di sebelah ku. kami tidak berbicara sama sekali diatas pesawat.

**Reader's POV~**

Aku tidak bisa tenang dengan Akashi di sebelahku. Kenapa? Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Seharusnya kalau aku tahu aku suka dengannya aku harus lebih banyak bicara dengannya, tapi aku malah tidak punya keberanian. Maka dari itu aku lebih memilih untuk tertidur saja.

-skip-

"(first name), (first name) bangun." Aku mendengar suara Akashi yang membangunkanku.

"nggg,"

"hei, kita sudah sampai."

Aku bisa merasakan Akashi memegang lenganku. Karena kaget aku menepis tangannya lalu terbangun. Ia melihatku kaget, begitu pula denganku. Aku bergegas berdiri karena yang lain sudah turun terlebih dahulu. Namun, saat aku keluar dari tempat duduk lengan ku ditarik oleh Akashi.

"kenapa kamu menghindariku?" ia terlihat sangat kesal. Nahloh, aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa. Yang jelas kalau berada didekat Akashi rasanya perutku dipenuhi kupu-kupu dan wajahku panas.

"apa masih ada yang tertinggal?" kata sensei mengecek murid-murid. Kami yang ditengah keheningan kaget dan aku memakai kesempatan itu untuk lari pergi. Sekali lagi, aku melepaskan diri dari genggaman nya.

-skip-

"(last name)-san, ayo main salju!"

"ah iyaa," Sasaki menarikku dengan semangat. Kami bermain salju mulai dari lempar-lemparan bola salju, membuat boneka salju, dan bermain ski. Aku tidak melihat Akashi dimanapun.

"(last name)-san, main ski disebelah sana yuk."

"ayo,"

kami bermain ski dan tak sengaja terpisah karena terhalangi pohon-pohon. Aku berhenti karena aku berpikir aku tersesat. Aku memutuskan untuk kembali lagi. Namun, aku dapat melihat dari kejauhan ada seorang lelaki berambut merah yang rupanya adalah Akashi. Aku senang dan langsug berlari padanya, setidaknya aku tidak tersesat. Namun rupanya ia tidak sendirian, disana aku bisa melihat ia bersama dengan seorang perempuan. Mereka saling berdekatan satu sama lain. Aku kesal melihatnya dan membuat bola salju yang besar lalu kulemparkan pas di kepalanya. Saat bola salju itu mengenainya aku kabur begitu saja.

-skip-

Aku masih kesal tadi Akashi bersama dengan perempuan itu ditempat sepi. Kalau kesal, makan yang banyak, iya kan?

"(last name)-san makan mu lahap sekali. Kau lapar ya?"

"tidak, aku sedang kesal."

"kesal? Kenapa kamu kesal? Ah tadi, maaf aku pikir aku tersesat maka dari itu aku duluan kesini,"

"ah, bukan salahmu kok,"

"lalu?"

"tadi aku melihat Aka—" are? Aku tidak sadar mengatakannya.

"A.. apa?"

"ah tidak ada apa-apa," lalu aku panik dan menyudahi makanku.

"heee, jangan banyak simpan rahasia ah,"

aku hanya tersenyum pada Sasaki dan pergi keluar. Karena sekarang free time sampai tidur, tidak ada yang menghalangiku keluar. Aku berjalan-jalan diluar masih memikirkan Akashi yang tadi hanya berdua dengan perempuan itu. _Bug! _Ada yang melemparku dengan bola salju.

"siapa sih?" aku sudah ambil ancang-ancang dan yang ternyata Akashi. Aku menjatuhkan lagi bola salju itu dan berusaha terlihat tenang lagi.

"kenapa kamu melemparku tadi?" kali ini aku tidak bisa pergi entah mengapa. Aku merasa seperti membeku.

"tidak kenapa-kenapa. Kan biasanya gunting, kali ini salju. Biar ganti suasana." Masa aku bilang aku tidak suka ia dengan perempuan itu?

"alasanmu tidak jelas."

"memang." Aku hanya bisa membalas singkat.

"kenapa kamu menghindariku akhir-akhir ini?"

"ah, aku..." aku tidak tahu juga.

"kenapa?" Akashi mendekatiiku dan menatapku dengan serius. Aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa kalau ditatap seperti itu.

"a-aku tidak tahu!" rasanya emosiku meledak karena tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi.

"jangan berteria—"

"aku ga tahu! Ga tahu! Ga tahu! aku kesal dengan diriku yang takut kalau mau bicara denganmu. Aku bingung kenapa takut sekaligus senang saat berada di dekatmu. Aku marah kalau kamu dengan orang lain dan tidak ada di sisi ku. Aku ga ngerti tentang perasaan suka ini ke kamu!"

ok. Aku sudah keluarkan semuanya. Tunggu, eh? Yaampun aku baru sadar, aku bilang suka ke Akashi. Saat sadar mukaku memerah dan seluruh tubuhku jadi panas. Akashi terlihat kaget dan memiliki reaksi yang sama denganku. Karena malu, aku berlari tanpa melihat arah. Saat aku sadar, aku berada di depan bar hotel yang bersebrangan dengan penginapan kami. Aku berhenti untuk menarik nafas, hmmm sebaiknya aku kembali ke kamar saja deh. Namun saat aku mulai berjalan, ada yang menarikku.

"heee ada ade kecil sedang apa disini?" gawat, orang ini mabuk.

"lepaskan," kataku dengan tegas.

"heee, jangan galak galak dong~~" aku ditarik-tarik ke tempat yang lebih gelap. Ah, kenapa tidak ada orang disini? Dan kenapa ia kuat sekali sih?

"lepaskan!" aku menendangnya, tapi sebelum kakiku mendarat di tubuhnya, ia memegang kakiku.

"adik manis jangan menendang~~" lalu ia menyudutkan ku ditembok. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, aku takut.

"Aka..."

"kenapa adik?"

"Akashiiii!"

"siapa itu? Jangan berteriak, tenang saja... om tidak akan melakukan apa-apa,"

"Akashi! Akashi! Akashi! Akashi! Akashi! Akashi! Akashi! Akashi! Akashi! Akashi! Akashi!"

"DIAM!" ia membentakku dan membekap mulutku. Aku meronta-ronta mencoba melepaskan diriku namun ia memukulku. Aku lemas tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, hanya berharap Akashi dapat mendengar suaraku. Orang ini mendekatkan wajahnya ke leherku, aku hanya meringis ketakutan.

"aku akan pelan-pelan kok~~" tangannya mulai liar merabaku. Ia mau memasukan tangannya ke tempat yang seharusnya tidak dimasukan namun ia berhenti dan malah berteriak kesakitan. Ia mundur beberapa langkah dan aku bisa melihat tangannya seperti tertancap sesuatu.

Gunting.

**Chapter 5. END **

Bersambung desuuuu =w=)/

Gimana chapter ini? Aneh banget ya? Gomennn Sekali lagi dimohon reviewnya yaaa :3 supaya kalau ada kesalahan aku bisa perbaiki. Makasih ya kalian yang udah baca, ikuti terus yaaa~ untuk chapter selanjutnya agak lama juga nih kayaknya mohon ditunggu *bow*.


	6. Chapter 6

**YOU**

Hai hai minna-san :3 aku kira bakal ga sempet dalam waktu lama, tapi ternyata aku masih bisa nulis walau lagi di beda kota nih, syukurlah~~ "-w-) okeh, sebelumnya makashi yang udah mau baca sampai sini yaa, makasih banget :D. Makasih yang udah review, fav, follow yaaa aku seneng banget . Nah, sebelumnya aku minta maaf dulu kalau ada kesalahan ketik, bahasa, dan ooc. Kalau begitu, selamat dinikmati ya fic ini, semoga mudah dimengerti dan menghibur 'w')b

-chapter 6-

**Reader's pov~**

Aku dapat melihat Akashi datang ke arah sini. Aku masih lemas karena dipukul oleh pria paruh baya ini. Akashi tampak sangat marah, sepertinya ia melihat kejadian tadi. Walau begitu aku kira selama ini Akashi dengan guntingnya hanya mengancam, namun Akashi sungguhan. Buktinya gunting yang ia lempar sungguh menancap di tangan orang ini.

"Akashi," aku memanggilnya dengan lemas namun ia tidak melihatku, melainkannhanya berjalan lurus ke arah lelaki tadi. Ia mengambil guntingnya yang tertancap di tangannya lalu menarik kerah lelaki itu sampai badannya juga terangkat.

"kau... apa yang kau lakukan dengan milikku yang berharga?" lalu ia mengarahkan guntingnya tepat didepan wajahnya. Aku bisa melihat matanya yang serius ingin melukai lelaki itu. Waduh, ini sih namanya bahaya sungguhan!

"A-ampun huwaaaa!" teriak lelaki itu ketakutan.

"siapa saja yang mengganggu milikku yang berharga, dia layak mati." Katanya lalu menaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi siap untuk menancapkan gunting itu diwajahnya. Aku berusaha berdiri untuk menghentikan namun aku tak memiliki tenaga.

Akashi melayangkan tangan dengan guntingnya ke wajah orang itu, aku tak mau melihat! Namun saat aku membuka mata, orang itu berhasil menghindar dengan ganti luka gores yang cukup dalam di pipinya. Akashi kesal dan membanting orang itu ke tanah, untuk kedua kalinya ia siap menancapkan gunting itu dibagian tubuhnya.

Aku berusaha berdiri dan berlari untuk menghentikan Akashi. Akashi sudah mengambil ancang-ancang lagi untuk menancapkan benda itu. Ia sudah melayangkan tangannya, aku berlari dan memeluk punggungnya.

"Akashi, jangan." Lalu aku benar-benar kehabisan tenaga dan pingsan.

-skip-

Aku merasa sangat pusing dan berat, aku merasa panas namun menggigil. Saat aku sadar, aku sudah berada di rumah sakit. Bagaimana aku bisa sampai ke rumah sakit? Hee? Tanganku digenggam siapa? Aku bangun dan mencoba melihat, ah rupanya Akashi. Ia menggenggam tanganku sambil tertidur diatas kursi dengan kepalanya yang berada di ranjangku. Aku tersenyum melihatnya dan mengelus kepalanya. Ia tersentak dan melihat ke arahku yang sudah terbangun.

"(first name), kamu sudah bangun ternyata." Ia mengelus tanganku yang sedang ia genggam. Ia tampak sangat lelah dan kacau sekali.

"sudah, bagaimana aku sampai disini?"

"kau demam karena keluar tidak memakai baju hangat."

"hee? Aku demam yaa, eh? Aku tak pakai baju hangat tadi? Hanya kaus?"

"iya. Kamu bodoh."

"hehehe tidak apa-apa, yang penting sehat."

"sehat apanya? Demam begini," lalu ia mengacak rambutku dengan lembut.

"nee, Akashi, apa yang kau lakukan dengan orang itu?"

"tadinya aku memang mau melakukan apa yang sudah terlihat," tuh kan, hampir dibunuh sungguhan. "namun, aku melihatmu. Kamu lebih penting daripada membunuhnya, yasudah kubanting saja kepalanya ke tanah sampai pingsan lalu kutinggal." Wew...

"aku penting?" aku mengulang kalimatnya yang itu lalu membuat diriku yang sudah demam tambah panas lagi.

"iya. Ah, tadi kamu mengatakan suka padaku keras sekali sampai aku kaget," ia lalu tersenyum dengan senyumannya yang khas itu. Aku malu dan menyembunyikan diriku didalam selimut.

"hei. Seharusnya aku yang mengatakannya duluan," aku kaget dia berbicara seperti itu dan langsung keluar dari selimut.

"apa?"

"aku bilang aku harusnya yang bicara duluan."

"yang bagian mana?" maksudmu... pernyataan ku?

"akan kutegaskan." Akashi mengambil tanganku yang satu lagi dan mendekatkan tubuhnya kepadaku, ia menatapku dengan lurus dan tajam, ia menyatukan kedua tanganku dan terus menggenggamnya seolah tak akan pernah dilepaskan. Ia mulai bicara,

"... aku menyukaimu. Aku mau kita untuk terus bersama."

Sebuah kata-kata yang simple namun... entahlah. Membuatku tak sanggup bernapas dan serasa waktu berhenti untuk mengenang momen ini. Aku terkejut dan senang, aku tak bisa mengungkapkan hal ini dengan kata-kata.

"apa kau mau terus bersamaku? Bukan dalam hal pelayan seperti hari sebelumnya. Tetapi sebagai perempuan dan laki-laki."

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum bahagia , Akashi pun terlihat demikian. Ia melepaskan satu tangannya dan mengelus rambutku dengan perlahan. Ia menyelipkan rambutku dibelakang kupingku dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan perlahan. Wajahnya sangat dekat sampai aku bisa merasakan nafasnya, aku memejamkan mata dan membiarkan bibir kami bersentuhan dengan lembut. Ditengah dinginnya udara, aku bisa merasakan panas mengalir. Apa ini karena aku sakit? Entahlah, yang jelas aku bahagia.

Entah berapa lama waktu yang kami habiskan untuk melakukan ini, namun waktu serasa berhenti dan hanya membiarkan kami yang bergerak menikmati saat saat ini. Pintu diketuk, dan mau tak mau kami berhenti sebelum dokter masuk. Aku membiarkan diriku diperiksa dokter lalu ia menyarankanku untuk beristirahat lagi. Akashi diperbolehkan menginap disini untuk menjagaku namun ia tidur di sofa.

"sudah (first name) kamu tidur dulu,"

"iyaa, oyasumi Akashi."

"oyasumi." Aku merasa tak nyaman tidur di kasur sedangkan Akashi tidur di sofa tanpa selimut.

"hei, Akashi,"

"ada apa lagi (first name)?"

"kau pakai selimutku nih, aku tidak usah." Lalu Akashi menatapku dengan bingung.

"tidak. Kau pakai, kan kamu sedang sakit.

"kalau begitu nanti kamu juga sakit, kan dingin."

"tidak kamu," katanya tak mau kalah.

"kamu!"

"kamu."

"kamu!"

"kamu."

"kam—" tiba-tiba ia berdiri lalu naik ke ranjangku, membuka selimut, dan memakaikannya lagi untuk kami berdua.

"kita." Lalu ia memejamkan mata seperti sudah tertidur. kami tidur saling memunggungi, walau begitu ini kan single bed, jadi punggung kami saling bersentuhan. Ukh, bagaimana aku tidur? Aku sangat-sangat berdebar sekarang! Dan lagi, aku tak biasa dengan kamar di rumah sakit. Aku sering ke rumah sakit untuk dijahit sana-sini tapi tak pernah sampai menginap.

"(first name)," aku membalik tubuhku dan mendapati kami sudah saling berhadapan. Wuahh, sejak kapan ia membalik tubuhnya?

"kenapa Akashi?"

"kamu tidak bisa tidur ya?"

"iya," kataku melihat Akashi yang rupanya bicara sambil memejamkan matanya.

"kalau begitu," lalu ia melingkarkan tangannya disekitar tubuhku.

"eh?"

"kamu tidak biasa dengan rumah sakit kan?"

"bagaimana kamu tahu?"

"aku tahu segalanya,"

"heee dari dulu itu saja kata-katamu"

"memang betul kan?" aku semakin berdebar dengan posisi dan jarak sedekat ini lagi.

"A-akashi, kamu ini bodoh." Lalu ia membuka matanya.

"kenapa bodoh?" ia nampak seperti tidak terima.

"kalau kamu memelukku, aku kan berdebar, mana bisa aku tidur?"

"coba saja." Katanya lalu memelukku makin erat sampai aku berada dekat sekali dengan dadanya. Ia megelus-elus punggungku dan mencium kepalaku, lalu meletakkan dagunya diatas kepalaku. Saat aku mulai tertidur, ia memanggilku.

"(first name),"

"nggg apa?"

"kenapa tadi kamu melemparku dengan bola salju?"

"nggg? Ah, aku tidak suka kamu tadi bicara dengan perempan lain." Kataku yang sudah setengah sadar.

"heee? Tadi itu kan Sasaki Ayumu, ia menanyakan tentangmu kepadaku. Ia kehilanganmu dijalan, saat dia menemuiku,ia langsung bertanya padaku." Hee? Sasaki berani bertanya pada Akashi juga ternyata. Kalau itu Sasaki aku tidak akan marah sih,

"oh, baguslah hanya Sasaki,"

"kalau itu perempuan lain, bagaimana?" lalu aku meninju dadanya dengan pelan. Ia tertawa kecil dan kembali mengelus punggungku, ia berbicara lagi kali ini.

"(first name), aku mau minta sesuatu padamu."

"apa itu?" hmm? Tumben sekali ia memintaku seperti itu.

"panggil aku seijuuro." Aku kaget dan spontan mencari wajahnya, memastikan ia tidak tidur sambil bicara. Namun, saat aku menatapnya, rupanya ia sadar dan kelihatan ingin dipanggil seperti itu.

"mmm, baiklah."

"coba panggil aku,"

"s-sei..." kyaaaa aku malu! Kenapa malu sih tapinya?

"aku tidak mendengarmu."

"se-sei.."

"hmmm?"

"sei! Seijuuro! Sei!" aku malu dan berakhir meneriakan namanya.

"panggil aku sei untuk seterusnya. Kalau tidak, lihat saja nanti." Katanya mengelus rambutku dan tertidur.

Esok paginya aku suda baikkan, kami pulang mendahului teman-teman yang lain ke rumah masing-masing. Karena ternyata besoknya adalah hari libur, kami memutuskan untuk bersantai di salah satu rumah kami. Aku memutuskan bila aku menang janken (suit) , ia harus ke Apartemen ku. Bila aku kalah janken, aku akan ke rumahnya. Namun Akashi menang seperti biasa,

"aku selalu menang."

"cih, teori apa itu."

"sudah, besok supirku akan menjemputmu jam 10. Kutunggu jam 11 dirumah, jangan telat."

"siap bos," kataku mengembungkan pipi.

-skip-

Aku sampai di rumahnya tepat jam 11. Supir Ak—Sei sangat tepat waktu, sama seperti Akashi. Saat aku mengetuk pintu, langsung ada butler yang menyambutku dan membukakan pintu.

"selamat datang (full name) ojou-sama, Akashi seijuuro-sama sedang menunggu anda di taman belakang. Mari masuk,"

saat ia membukakan pintu, aku bisa melihat beberapa maid yang sedang lewat semuanya membungkukan badannya kepadaku. Aku diantar oleh butler itu untuk menemui Sei. Saat sudah mendekat ke taman yang dimaksud, aku dapat melihat punggung sei yang sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Lalu butler itu mempersilahkan ku untuk pergi ke tempat sei.

Aku mengendap-endap mendekatinya dan menutup matanya dari belakang. Ia memegang tanganku lalu menggenggamnya,

"(first name) kamu ngapain?" lalu ia menarik tanganku dan membuatku seperti memeluknya dari belakang.

"ah, ga seru nih Aka—" lalu ia menciumku secara mendadak.

"aku kan sudah bilang, panggil aku Seijuuro atau sejenisnya," mukaku langsung merah padam tentunya.

"iya sei," aku hanya tersenyum memikirkan Akashi yang masih seperti itu.

"nah, sekarang kamu mau ngapain?"

"mmm, main!"

"mau main apa?"

"biasanya Sei main apa?"

"shogi?"

"ah, itu juga boleh," lalu kami bermain shogi. Aku kalah terus bermain shogi dengannya,

"kamu payah sekali."

"hehh, bukan aku yang payah, tapi kamu curang."

"curang apanya?"

"ya curang, masa menang melulu." Kataku mengembungkan pipiku dan meletakkan daguku diatas meja, menandakan kalau aku bosan. Ia hanya tersenyum dan mengempiskan pipiku yang tadinya mengembung

"lalu, kamu mau main apa?"

"game! kamu punya ps kan?"

"ada sih, tapi aku ga pernah main,"

"hee? Masa muda mu terbuang sia-sia nak," kataku pura-pura menjadi orang tua dan menepuk pundaknya. Ia tertawa dan mengelus kepalaku, lalu semua maid yang ada di ruangan itu diam. mereka seperti kaget melihat Sei tertawa dan pergi begitu saja, aku bisa mendengar mereka berbisik

"tuan muda akhirnya tertawa!"

"sungguh? Karena dia?"

"iya! Akhirnya setelah sekian lama,"

Memangnya Sei tidak pernah tertawa ya? Ah, sudahlah. Sei mengajakku untuk naik ke kamarnya karena ps nya ada dikamar Sei. Kami bermain semua permainan yang dia punya, game yang ia punya banyak sekali... tapi sangat terlihat tidak pernah disentuh.

"sei, kamarmu dingin sekali sih."

"hah? Ini sudah pakai penghangat kok."

"heee, pinjam selimutmu dong kalau begitu,"

"udah, sini aja" aku mendekat lalu ia menarikku untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

"sei?"

"sudah hangat?" ia mendudukanku dipangkuannya dan ia memelukku dari belakang sambil bermain (?) lalu meletakan dagunya diatas kepalaku.

"ngg," aku berusaha melanjutkan bermain mari* kart walau sekarang aku sangat berdebar. Are? Aku bisa merasakan dipunggungku yang menempel di dada nya, dadanya juga berdegup kencang sepertiku. Aku senang ia juga berdebar entah kenapa. Sambil bermain kami makan cake yang disuguhi oleh maid.

Aku tertidur dipangkuannya sedangkan Sei masih asik bermain mari* kart. Lalu akhirnya Sei juga ikut tertidur dan bersandar di kasurnya. Kami berdua lalu terbangun oleh bunyi jam sei yang sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore.

"Sei juga tidur?"

"ah, iya." Katanya menggaruk kepalanya.

"sekarang sudah jam 6 ya? Mungkin aku harus pulang,"

"ah, makan malam dulu bersamaku. Jangan pulang dulu," katanya lalu memelukku dari belakang dan meletakkan dagunya di pundakku. Namun hanphone ku berbunyi,

"_moshi moshi. (first name), Otou-san sudah ada Kyoto. Kamu di apartemenmu bukann?"_

"moshi moshi, otou-san?"

"_iya, siapa lagi?"_

"kenapa otou-san ke sini?"

"_aku mau menjemputmu pulang ke Nagoya. Kau dimana?"_

"kenapa?"

"_penting. Kita bahas nanti,"_

"a-aku diluar rumah. Aku akan sampai rumah jam 7, otou-san tunggu saja di apartemen,"

"_ok, hati-hati dijalan,"_

"iya otou-san juga,"

_Nitt._ Otou-san menyudahi teleponnya.

"sei, aku benar-benar harus pulang sekarang, otou-san menunggu di Apartemen."

"baiklah, akan ku antar."

"nggg, jangan deh. Ini otou-san soalnya,"

"kenapa?"

"kalau ada teman lelaki ku yang datang kecuali Hayama-kun, otou-san akan menghajarnya [baca: diajak tanding kendo sampai kapok]."

"kenapa kotaro boleh?"

"anak teman lama ayah, sudah ya Sei, aku khawatir sekali nih, soalnya tumben ayah seburu-buru itu suaranya,"

"baiklah, hati-hati." Aku lalu berdiri dan ia pun ikut berdiri. Saat aku sudah mau memegang lengan pintu untuk keluar, ia menarik bahuku dan menciumku dengan lembut dan pelan.

"sei,"

"aku tidak sering bermain ps, hari ini menyenangkan." Aku hanya tersenyum menatapnya.

"iya," lalu aku mengecup pipinya sekilas dan pergi.

Aku pulang menaiki bus dan mendapati ayah sedang menungguku di depan apartemen.

**Chapter 6. END**

Bersambung desuuuuu 'w')/

Gimana chapter ini? Aku nulisnya sambil guling-guling entah kenapa, aku nulisnya juga agak miris mengingat aku jomblo (?). aduh Ahiru-chan malah curhat desu ( -w-) =3 maap yaa aku agak nganu. aku mohon reviewnya yaaa~ sekali lagi makasih yang udah baca sampe chapter ini, mohon ditunggu kelanjutannya yaww :3


	7. Chapter 7

**YOU**

Konnichiwa minna-san :3 Ahiru-chan lagi nih~ makasih ya buat review kalian :D aku senyum-senyum sendiri bacanya hehe 'w')b. Ah untuk info, boleh panggil aku Ahiru-chan aja kok hehe~ sebelumnya maaf kalau ada kesalahan ketik, bahasa, ooc yaaa. Nah selamat dinikmati fic nya :3 semoga dimengerti dan menghibur :D

Chapter 7.

**Reader's POV~**

"Otou-san, Ada apa?" tanyaku kaget dengan kedatangan otou-san yang sangat mendadak.

"Otou-san ada perlu denganmu. Kita masih punya waktu sampai jam sembilan nanti, kemasi barangmu dan kalau sudah temani aku berkeliling."

Aku menuruti kata otou-san dan mengemasi pakaian dengan cekatan. Biasanya otou-san sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai pemilik sekolah ber-asrama putra di Nagoya. Sayang sekali bukan, ayah punya sekolah putra tapi anaknya perempuan~ maka dari itu aku dimasukkan sekolah putri disana. Namun tetap saja kelakuanku seperti laki-laki. Saat otou-san tahu aku memukul laki-laki itu sampai koma, ia malah bangga karena aku bisa mengalahkan laki-laki dan memiliki pertahanan yang kuat. Oka-san? Ka-san sudah lama meninggal karena kecelakaan.

Kami berjalan menyusuri kota ini dengan pemandangan malam yang sebelumnya jarang kuperhatikan. Kami mampir untuk makan di restoran lalu membeli oleh-oleh seakan-akan kami ini turis yang tak pernah berkunjung ke kota ini.

"(first name)-chan, kamu bisa menari seperti itu? Hahaha," kata otou-san sambil melihat pertiunjukan tari yang sedang digelar di taman.

"engga bisa lahh, coba otou-san saja yang menari seperti monyet yang itu,"

"ah tidak sopan," kata ayah mengacak rambutku.

"hehehe, tidak apa. Yang penting sehat,"

"haha, kamu ini bisa saja."

Lalu kami pulang ke Nagoya menaiki pesawat malam. Diatas pesawat, otou-san tiba-tiba menanyakanku,

"Ah, (first name)-chan, aku mau bertanya sesuatu."

"apa?"

"apa... kamu sedang dekat dengan seseorang?"

"maksudnya?"

"apa kamu punya pacar?"

"..." aku diam tidak bisa menjawab. Entah kenapa malu untuk mengakuinya, tapi kenapa harus malu?

"tidak apa, jujur saja. Kali ini otou-san tak akan menhajarnya."

"... mmm, ada. Namanya Akashi seijuuro." Kyaaaa! Rasanya entah kenapa senang sekali menyrbut sei adalah pacarku.

"... Akashi seijuuro-kun ya, bagaimana anaknya?"

"mmmm, dia baik, ah seperti tou-san yang suka mengacak rambutku, perhatian dan manis..." aaah, wajahku memerah.

"hooo, ganteng?"

"ga-ganteng," aku mengangguk lalu menutupi wajahku yang memerah.

"kamu senang?"

"se-senang," kataku malu-malu.

"tapi otou-san tidak bisa menyetujui nya..."

"kenapa?" aku kaget dengan pernyataan ayah yang tiba-tiba.

"kamu akan otou-san jodohkan dengan anaknya teman tou-san." Hayama-kun?

"hayama-kun?"

"bukan, mau ya (first name)-chan... ini demi kepentingan kita,"

"ga mau."

"(first name), jangan egois."

"apaan sih, udah ah aku ngantuk." Aku kesal karena tiba-tiba tou-san berkata seperti itu.

Lalu aku berpura-pura tidur sampai tiba di Nagoya. Bagaimana mau tidur sungguhan? Aku sangat khwatari dengan nasibku, bagaimana dengan sei? Baru saja aku mendapat kebahagian bersama dengan Sei satu hari dan aku harus melepasnya begitu saja? Yang benar saja.

-skip-

"okaerinasai ojou-sama," aku disambut dengan hangat oleh maid yang mengerti dan mengurusku sejak ka-san meninggal. Sedangkan tou-san mendidik ku seperti laki-laki, agak aneh kan. Aku langsung tidur karena tidak mau berurusan lagi dengan tou-san.

-skip-

Pagi saat sarapan,

"(first name)-chan, kamu inget ga teman tou-san yang suka beliin kamu ikan emas?"

"ga. Teman tou-san banyak," sigh, mau bahas itu lagi.

"haaa, sayang sekali ya. Tapi, aku mau kamu dengar dengan perlahan,"

"apa?" suara tou-san menjadi pelan dan agak berat.

"tou-san ditipu olehnya. Hutangnya dilimpahkan ke tou-san, karena sangat banyak bisa-bisa sekolah yang tou-san dan ka-san bangun dengan sekuat tenaga ditutup untuk bayar hutang itu," hah? Bagaimana aku tenang mendengarnya?

" lalu? Orang itu dimana?" minta kuhajar dia.

"dia? Kabur entah kemana. Sudahlah, satu-satunya cara ayah harus membayarnya,"

"satu-satunya? Ada cara lain kan?"

"iya sih, tapi kan kamu ga mau?"

"memangnya cara lainnya..."

"perjodohan itu. Dengan anak sahabat kecil tou-san yang direktur perusahaan *peep*. Maka dari itu, pikirkan lagi ya," setelah itu ayah pergi bekerja. Bagaimana ini? Kalau begini, kerja keras ka-san dulu sia-sia dong? Sekolah, rumah, siswa, maid, pak satpam rumah, tukang kebun, dan yang lain akan hilang?

Aku memutuskan pergi ke pinggir sungai untuk berfikir dengan lebih jernih.

"ojou-sama mau ke mana?" tanya satpam.

"tepi sungai,"

"kata tuan anda tidak boleh keluar, bahaya." Hanya dengan kata-kata itu aku menyerah ke luar? Aku ke belakang rumah dan memanjat tembok lalu kabur. Sesaat setelah meloncat, Sei menelponku.

"_(first name)..."_ suara sei, suara yang tidak kudengar dari beberapa jam yang lalu tapi sudah membuatku ingin kembali ke kyoto untuk mendengarkannya bicara saja.

"ada apa sei?" aku sangat senang Sei menelponku disaat terburukku seperti ini.

"_...tidak, hanya ingin dengar suaramu. Bagaimana kabarmu?"_

"kurang baik disini," kataku terus berjalan ke arah sungai.

"_kenapa?"_ sepertinya sekarang sei sedang membuat kopi di ruang ketua osisnya.

"... tapi nanti kau marah." Aku takut sekali Sei marah karena berita ini dan dai akan bertindak sesuatu.

"_aku tidak akan marah." _

"...janji?"

"_aku janji, untuk apa aku marah kepada orang yang sangat kusayangi?"_ "kata-katanya membuatku tenang entah kenapa.

"baiklah, Sei, aku dijodohkan dengan laki-laki yang aku tak tahu dia itu siapa."

"hm? Kamu tolak?"

"... belum. Tapi aku tidak bisa menolaknya."

"_kenapa?"_

"kalau aku menolak, tou-san akan bangkrut. Ka-san di surga juga akan sedih melihat tou-san bangkrut,"

"_..."_

kami berdua hening. Kami hening cukup lama sampai aku mengira Sei sudah menutup telponnya namun rupanya belum.

"Sei, aku akan tutup telponnya kalau kau hen—"

"_jangan. Kalau begitu..."_

"kalau begitu kenapa Sei?"

"_...kita putus saja." _

_Putus?_ Yang benar saja. Baru 2 hari lalu kami pacaran dan sekarang putus? Baru aku merasakan 2 hari kebahagiaan yang sudah lama kunantikan... harus berakhir?

"... ma-ma-maksudmu?"

"_sudah selesai. Semoga kau bahagia dengannya nanti,"_

lalu sambungan dimatikan. Aku mencoba menelponnya berulang kali tapi tidak diangkat, ku e-mail tidak juga dibaca.

Sudah selesai? Gampang sekali kamu bilang menit yang lalu kamu bilang sayang dan sekarang membuangku? Aku hanya bisa menangis di tepi sungai, berharap kata-kata Sei hanya mimpi.

**Akashi's POV~**

Sigh, aku ini apa-apaan sih? Bukan aku, tapi apa-apaan situasi ini? Kenapa di waktu yang bertepatan seperti ini sih?

/flashback malemnya/

Setelah (first name) pulang, rupanya otou-sama sudah ada di meja makan menunggu ku untuk makan malam.

"ah, tou-sama. Konbanwa," kataku sambil menarik kursi untuk makan di depannya.

"kamu terlihat bahagia," singgung nya yang melihat senyum kecil diwajah ku.

"ah, iya. Akhir-akhir ini nasibku baik," yang kumaksud nasib adalah keadaanku dengan (first name) tentunya.

"heee, perempuan tadi siapa Seijuuro?"

"tou-sama berpapasan dengannya ya? Namanya (full name)."

"iya, aku berpapasan dengannya. Ia sopan dan cantik, siapa mu?"

"pacar ku." aku merasa bangga untuk memperkenalkan (first name) sebagai pacarku.

"oh, tapi ayah sudah menjodohkanmu dengan perempuan lain." Aku kaget dan berhenti makan.

"maksud tou-sama?"

"putuskan dia, turuti perintahku. Ini demi kebaikanmu."

"tidak bisa begitu." aku menatap wajah ayah dengan kesal.

"bisa. Oka-sama juga pasti senang," aku tidak terima dan melempar pisauku ke wajahnya namun ia menghindarinya.

"seijuuro, sikapmu. Sudah, minggu depan kita akan berangkat ke Tokyo untuk bertemu dengan calonmu,"

"tidak mau."

"seijuuro! Turuti perintah ku, jangan buat ku malu dengan tindakan egois mu!" tou-sama menaikan nada suaranya dan membuatku kesal. Aku menyudahi makan ku dan naik ke kamarku merencanakan untuk pergi ke Nagoya menemui (first name) setelah pulang sekolah.

/flashback end/

Namun karena aku sangat ingin mendengar suaranya di pagi hari seperti biasa, aku menelponnya dan mendapati ia juga diposisi yang sama denganku. Aku tak mau melepaskannya tadinya, namun ia bilang tak bisa menolak karena ayahnya. Aku yang tadinya bermaksud membatah otou-sama untuk sekali dalam seumur hidup demi (first name), namun ia malah rupanya lebih tak bisa lagi. Lalu kuputuskan saat itu juga, marilah kita bahagia di jalan kita masing-masing. Lagi pula, belum banyak kenangan yang kami buat.

**Reader's POV~**

Aku bukan perempuan cengeng yang menangis dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku kembali lagi ke rumah dan memakai seragam Rakuzan, membawa tas, dompet, hp, dan kunci apartemen. Aku pergi kembali ke Kyoto menaiki kereta karena tidak terima dengan pernyataan Sei.

"ah, (last name)-san bukannya kamu sekarang di Nagoya?" sambut Sasaki saat aku melewati kelas. Aku tidak menggubrisnya dan langsung saja melesat ke ruangan Sei.

"(last name)?" ia mengikutiku dan beberapa temannya juga, namun aku tidak peduli. Aku Hanya ingin menghadap Sei sekarag.

"Seijuuro!" aku membuka pintu ruang ketua osis dan mendapatinya sedang duduk di salah satu jendela.

"(first name)? Kamu ngapain disi—" aku datang menghampirinya, mengangkat kerahnya dan menyudutkannya ke tembok.

"apa maksudmu selesai?"

"maksudku seperti apa yang terdengar."

"semudah itu?" seluruh tubuhku bergetar karena marah.

"sudah lupakan saja. Lagipula baru dua hari lalu kita bersama, kalian liat apa?" Sei melempar gunting ke pada orang-orang yang mengintip kejadian ini dan mereka semua kabur.

"lupakan? Baru dua hari? Apa... kamu tahu... dua hari itu... adalah hari, waktu dan saat yang berharga untukku? Apa... kamu tidak merasakan perasaan yang sama?" aku merasa sedih dan lemas. Aku melepaskan cengkramanku dikerahnya dan terduduk lemas.

"..." ia hanya mentapku dengan tatapan yang aku sendiri tak mengerti apa maksudnya. Aku menatapnya sambill terduduk di lantai dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan air mata. Aku dapat melihatnya menatapku dengan... perasaan bersalah?

"jadi benar, hanya aku saja yang menganggap semua ini spesial ya," aku tersenyum pilu dan berdiri lalu pergi ke depan pintu. Saat aku mau keluar, ia menutup pintunya dari belakangku. Tubuhku diputar olehnya sampai menatap wajahnya dan ia menciumku dengan lembut. Aku hanya bisa pasrah dan bingung, aku menangis entah bahagia atau sedih.

"(first name), maafkan aku." Lalu ia melanjutkannya.

"sei," aku memeluknya dan menangis.

"(first name), kamu juga harus mengerti. Aku di posisi yang sama denganmu. Lebih baik, kita berpisah saja,"

kata-kata itu merupakan kapak yang menebang pohon harapanku yang sudah mulai tumbuh kembali untuk Sei. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum getir,

"wagata," kali ini aku berusaha menerima yang ada dengan kepala dingin dan tidak dengan emosi seperti biasanya. Rupanya, maksud dari ciuman dan minta maaf tadi bukanlah untuk menumbuhkan harapan dan memulai dari awal. Namun maksud Sei untuk memudahkan kami untuk berpisah, bodoh. Apanya yang mudah idiot? Aku hanya bisa tersenyum getir dan pergi dari situ

**Akashi's POV~**

Setelah itu, ayahnya yang sudah memiliki perasaan ia akan kesini datang untuk menjemputnya untuk pulang ke Nagoya. Begitu pula denganku, kembali pulang ke rumah mempersiapkan perjodohan yang direncanakan ayah. Selesai sudah kisahku dengannya melalui ciuman tadi, ciuman perpisahannyang terasa manis sekaligus pahit.

Hari-hari medekat ke perjodohan itu, 3 hari sebelumnya aku diberi tahu data terbaru tentang perempuan ini. Kenapa terbaru? Aku juga tidak mengerti. Anaknya berambut coklat tua lurus panjangnya mendekati bokong. Seorang anak pengelola lembaga pendidikan yang dibuka 15 tahun lalu, hobinya olah raga dan menulis, bakatnya memasak, tingginya 162 cm. Hmm? Rambut panjang coklat tua dan bisa memasak? Seperti (first name) saja, hanya rambut (first name) sepinggang dan kriting.

Semakin hari aku semakin ingin menemui (first name) lagi. Aku sangat merindukannya, namun tak mau membuatnya repot dengan menelponnya atau mengiriminya e-mail. Rasanya aku ingin memeluk dan menciumnya saat ini juga. Ah, aku ingat dia bilang 2 hari yang berharga itu. Tentu saja berharga, semua waktu ku yang kupakai untuk bersama dengannya selalu berharga. Ah, kira-kira, bagaima pasangan (first name) ya? Apa fisiknya juga hampir mirip denganku?

-Hari perjodohan-

Aku sudah menunggunya datang bersama tou-sama di sebuah restoran mewah di Tokyo. Hmm, dari sini ke Nagoya cukup dekat kalau menemuinya... Ah, aku tak bisa menemuinya, aku tidak boleh menemuinya seenaknya yang nantinya hanya membuatnya sakit hati. Kami sudah menunggu selama setengah jam, namun tidak muncul-muncul juga. Perempuan ini, mirip dengan (first name) juga, suka terlambat. Mudah-mudahan aku bisa menerimanya seperti (first name).

Aku melihat seorang bapak-bapak dan pelayan mendekat ke arah kami, di belakangnya ada seorang wanita mengenakan gaun selutut berwarna pink mengenakan kardingan yang manis. Rambutnya yang lurus digulung asal-asalan namun terlihat cocok dengannya. Aku tetap tak bisa melihat wajahnya karena ia berada di belakang bapak-bapak itu dan ia menunduk. Sepertinya aku mengenali sepatu, gaun, tas kecil, dan perhiasan yang ia kenakan itu.

"ah! Aka-kunn~~ konbanwa, ini anak perempuanku," ya Tuhan aku tak percaya ini. Jangan menunduk, angkat kepalamu dan lihat kami!

"ah iya, konbanwa. Ini anak lelaki ku, Seijuuro." Astaga, kenapa kamu tidak mengangkat kepalamu setelah mendengar namaku? Apa kamu tak mendengarnya karena takut melihat orang lain yang akan ada di depanmu?

"Akashi Seijuuro desu. Yoroshiku." Kataku pada paman itu lalu menunduk. Hei, kau tidak dengar?

"ayo perkenalkan dirimu anakku." Paman itu menyiku nya dan ia mengangkkat dagunya. Ia melihatku dengan tatapan yang sangat terkejut lalu melihat tou-sama dan paman itu satu per satu dengan tidak percaya.

"wa-watashi wa (full name) desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" lalu ia menunduk dan berusaha tenang. Menurutku itu malah membuatnya terlihat canggung sih haha dasar (first name). Aku senang, karena orang yang dimaksud adalah (first name).

"kalian satu sekolah kan?" rupanya tou-sama sama sekali tidak ingat dia adalah perempuan yang ia temui di dekat rumah minggu lalu.

"iya nih, apa kalian pernah berbicara?" kami berdua hanya canggung dan mendengarkan mereka berbicara. Setelah makan, kami disuruh untuk ke atas (outdoor) dan berbicara untuk mengenal diri satu sama lain. Untuk apa tou-sama? Kami sudah saling kenal.

"jadi?" tanyaku langsung pada (first name)

"Akashi bodoh. Kalau tahu itu kamu, aku akan menerima dengan senang hati." Katanya dengan mata yang legah. Aku bisa melihat kantung mata yang disamarkan itu, rupanya seminggu ini dia banyak menangis.

"hahaha. Hei, kamu sering nangis ya?"

"ah tidak," lalu memalingkan wajah.

"hei, (first name) jangan panggil aku Akashi lagi dong."

"kan ceritanya kita ga kenal, Akashi payah." Lalu ia mengembungkan pipinya

"heee, aku payah yaaa."

"ittai i-ittaiii Akashi!" kataku memencet pipinya yang mengembung itu.

"hahaha, lalu, kenapa kau pakai semua barang dariku?"

"... aku tak mau melepaskannya, sama aja dengan perasaanku. Ternyata melepaskan perasaanku itu susah sekali, karena ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan ini."

"heee, kalau begitu, mau kita ulang dari awal? Bersama selamanya tentu"

"bersama... selamanya?"

"selamanya."

"kali ini... ga bakal putus lagi kan?"

"ga akan, aku janji" lalu aku memegang pipinya dan mendekat padanya, seperti biasa aku menciumya dengan lembut. Aku sangat merindukan saat-saat ini, rasanya aku sangat bahagia.

"hei, aku mau liat rambutmu yang katanya lurus."

"lepas saja," katanya lalu balas bergantian menciumku. Baru pertamakali ia menciumku seperti ini, aku memegang kepalanya dan melepaskan rambutnya, memeluknya dan meciumnya lagi. Menghabiskan waktu berdua, menciumnya di tengah dinginnya malam membawa suasan kembali panas dan membiarkan lidah kami saling bertautan satu sama lain. Aku turun ke lehernya dan baru saja mau menciumnya, namun ponsel ku berbunyi.

"_apa kalian sudah selesai mengenal satu sama lain?"_ pesan singkat ayah. Kami berdua melihat pesan itu lalu tertawa.

"hihi, untuk seterusnya yoroshiku," katanya tersenyum lebar.

"yoroshiku," aku mengecup keningnya.

"Akashi, ayo turun." Katanya menarikku, aku menciumnya sekali lagi dan berkata,

"jangan panggil aku Akashi. Nanti kamu juga akan dipanggil Akashi," wajahnya memerah seakan baru menyadarinya.

"aaahh sudahlah, sei ayo turun! Kita lomba, yang kalah besok gendong keliling Rakuzan!" lalu ia berlari seperti anak kecil. Aku mengaku, aku dalam seumur hidup baru kali ini salah. Karena dia. Karena kamu. Aku salah kita akan selesai, sebaliknya kita akan membuat selembaran nanti aku salah lagi tidak apa, asal yang membuatku salah itu kamu. Hanya kamu yang boleh dan bisa.

END

Taa-daaa~ bagaimana akhirannya? Aneh ya? Aduh aku juga rasa ada yang salah di chapter ini entah kenapa 'w'`)Ah yang udah baca, review, fav, follow makasih banyak yaaa ^^ aku sangat senang kaget ga sama akhirannya? Heheehe. Ah aku mau bikin kaget sekali lagi, sebetulnya fic ini based on mimpi-mimpi waktu ketiduran pas Ujian Sekolah sama Ujian Negara yang lalu (tapi ada yang kutambahin sihh) :D

selanjutnya, aku mau buat fanfic midorima desuu. Kalau mau baca silahkana yaa, mohon midorima ini aku bikin mengingat temenku yang satu ini suka bgt sama si mido. Juga buat siapa aja yang suka sama mido, ato kisedai ayo knb aku bakal buat ini desuu :3 . Mudah-mudahan bikinnya selancar aku bikin fic ini yaa, mohon dukungannya *bow*

Yanagi Ahiru


End file.
